The Blog of Great Britain and the United States
by DanelleSephton
Summary: England got drunk. Easy as that. That's why he had a blog. That's why he now has a crazy, American, fangirl sidekick. That's also why he agreed to let Alfred tag along on this little adventure. Now Arthur, America, and me, DanelleSepthon, are free to answer your questions or even just chat a bit. Rated for random fangirls, but hey, you only live once XD
1. What did I do last night?

_Curse that bloody wanker..._

Arthur Kirkland, also known as Britian, or Great Britian, or the United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland, was bored out of his wits. That was the only reason to explain his actions.

Last night, America found him dead drunk. Last night, America dragged his ass back to his house. Last night, America left him alone with a computer.

And now, Arthur Kirkland, who also goes by a stupid long lists of other names, now had a blog.

_What the hell is this anyway? It looks like I actually did something partially intelligent while I was drunk. How did I turn on my computer?_

Suddenly, a message came up on the screen, requesting a chat.

_Hm... DanelleSepthon? The log says I spent over EIGHT hours talking to her... maybe she can settle this._

**DanelleSepthon: Hey Iggy, we starting the blog soon?**

_England: Who are you and when did I start a blog?_

**Last night. You were drunk as hell, went onto fanfiction, got an account, found me, and now we're going to answer your fans questions!**

_I have fans?_

**Of course! Granted, the majority are American, so some of them are a little bit loopy, but you'll like them.**

_So you want me to talk to a bunch of raving mad teenage girls who have nothing better to do than worship nonexistent anime characters?_

**No, I'm saying that if you don't, I'll tell everyone what you and Francis did last night.**

_...What did we do?_

**I'm not telling XD**

_...your American aren't you?_

**Hell yes!**

* * *

**Hi everyone! Me and Iggy are going to be doing a blog/Q&A! You can ask us anything, but plz keep it teen.**

_I refuse to stoop as low as M ratings._

**Don't worry Iggy, I won't let it get that far. Anyway, I'll be bold print Cause I'm American!**

_God save me please..._

**And England is Italics. PM me or review your question, and Iggy will answer it under treat of humiliation!**

_WHAT THE BLOOMING HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?_

**That's for me to know and you to pray it doesn't get leaked to the fangirls! **


	2. Happy 4th!

**Hola everyone of the world!**

_I don't want to be here._

**But you are Iggy, so please shut up and do your job. x turns x Happy 4****th**** of July everyone! **

…_you're killing me here, you know that right?_

**Hey Iggy, just keep calm and carry on. Where's that stiff upper lip?**

_It died along with your punchline._

**You're mean. Let's get on with questions! Remember, DanelleSepthon is bold, **

_England's italics._

**And questions are **underlined**.**

**Our first question is from **Esor:

My question, England, does it ever piss you off when people (mostly teen Americans) get all the geography and names a such mixed up, with you and your fellow Kirkland brothers?

_Hm, it depends on how badly they jack the names up. To be honest, it can be fairly easy for someone unfamiliar with the area to make such mistakes, but we are different countries and I would much prefer not to be grouped in with those wankers._

(Ugh, why does my generation in this contry suck so bad)

**Aw, we don't all suck. **

_Yes you do_

**Shut up Iggy, at least we didn't give the world a boy band the only goes in one direction.**

_Hey!_

#much rather be from anywhere in the UK or perhaps France

_I'm going to ignore that last part_

Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl **sent us this question:**

*grins evilly* So, England... You're aware of us fangirls eh?

_...I'm scared…_

Muhahahaha!

**Iggy, you just meet your first real fangirl**

_I am now scarred for life_

Okay, I'm done now.

_Thank god_

Anyway, here's my question: how do you feel about the fans (American and from other countries) ship you with America and France?

…_ship?_

**She means put you into pairings.**

…_pairing?_

**x sweatdrop x She asked if you approve of fans putting you and America or France in a romantic relationship**

_WHAT!?11/?!/2/1?!1/!?_

**Exactly, just answer.**

_Um, well Alfred my __brother__. I get Italians do that, but I find it disgusting to think about. As for Francis… there are so many things wrong with that frog I don't even want to imangine._

**I support FrUk.**

…_FrUk?_

**It's the pairing France/United Kingdom. FrUk for short. America/United Kingdom is USUk**

_TURNCOAT!_

**The next is from an old friend of mine, **Dreamgirl32

THE FUCK DO YOU PUT MEAT IN A PIE!

…_it tastes good?_

**No it doesn't**

_Yes it does! It's sweet._

**It's gross! Iggy, your cooking fried America's brain so bad, he turned into the being he is today.**

_You are a sad, sick little puppy_

DEAN WHINCJESTER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!

_**Who?**_

….…That is all I have to say

**Bye Dream XD**

_Is that it?_

**Yup.**

_That was too bad. Now can you tell me what Francis did to me the other night?_

**Uh uh, if I tell you, then you won't do the blog.**

_Gr…_

**Anyway, keep sending the questions guys! This is too fun! Hasta La Pasta!**


	3. What does FACE mean?

**Hey everybody!**

_Hello_

**I hope everyone had a great fourth, USA USA USA USA USA!**

_Tell me, if your so obsessed with your country, why didn't you just make Alfred do a blog and not me?_

**Because Iggy dear, it's no fun to have two Americans answering questions, I wanted conflict of interests.**

…_that was the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say._

**Well, I am partially Germany XD**

_What's the other half?_

**Polish and Ukrainian**

_Bloody hell…_

**Anyway… we only have on equestion this go from **Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl.

Hi again.

_Hello, lass._

**Sup!**

I'm doing a historical question this time. In the past, could you see Canada? I mean, historically, Canada was a French colony, but after a war, France gave Canada up, and so Canada became your colony. Do you still remember him or has he faded in your memories?

_Hm… I really don't recall many memories of Matthew, though I do remember bits of his childhood. He never really _faded _to be honest, but when he and his brother were younger, well, I guess I really didn't need to worry much about him. He didn't have a fit every bloody moment x huff x Really, Alfred was such a child._

**Um, he WAS a child.**

_Oh, shut up, you damn Yankee_

**x glare x I AM A PHILLIE FAN YOU F'N TWAT-**

_Back on subject, Matthew never faded from my memory in the slightest, he just never really had a major part in it. _

Oh, and can we do dares or is this entirely a question thing?

**Sure, I'm sure Iggy can handle a few dares. If you want to involve some other characters, I can try my best to find some black mail to bring them in. **

_Hey, I have question, what is FACE anyway?_

**Um, why?**

_Well the first weird word you told me was a romantic crap. So what's FACE mean?_

**I don't feel like explaining, I'm sure you'll figure it out. **

**Everyone, don't forget to send in your questions through PM or review!**


	4. Now 2 Updates Per Day!

**Sup ya'll!**

_God, I'm surrounded by morons…_

**Nope, just me.**

_And that's any better?_

**Yup! So I've decided that as long as I can, I wanna give myself the challenge to update twice every day; once in the morning, and once before bed. That way I can at least promise one update every day.**

_If you can remember._

**Shut up. Anyway, this is our first question, which is from **Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl**:**

To answer your question, FACE stands for the concept of England and France raising America and Canada as family members. In other words, FACE - France, America, Canada, England as a family. Most people think about France and England in this as a married couple while America and Canada are their kids/adopted kids.

_I get it. I don't like it, but I get it._

To make you feel better Iggy, I don't really care about you x Awesome France that much, but I like FACE because you care about Alfred like a brother, not as um, a boyfriend. I don't like incest. .

**Technically, if you look at it from that point of view, then FrUk is more incest than USUk is (I don't actually look at countries as blood relations that much so I don't mind). In the episode where England's 'brothers' were shown annoying the crap out of him, France was the first one shown, meaning that they (A) grew up together in a brotherly fashion, like America and England, (B) are physically related, or (C) had a very close bond as children. America is an **_**adopted **_**brother to Iggy, so if they were in a relationship (which I hope to God they're not as it would ruin the only fairly happy relationship in this show) it wouldn't be incest, it would just be REALLY weird.**

_I think I just found out what the word 'fangirl' really means._

**XD**

Iggy, I dare you to eat a hamburger!

_x fake smile x I would but we don't have any-_

**EAT THE BURGER! x shoves a burger that just magically appears in to his mouth x**

_x swallows x WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!_

**x bright smile x I'm American! **

_x sweatdrop x Of course…_

And then you must kiss DanelleSephton!

_Um… uh… x lightly kisses Danelle x_

**UGH! I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A BRIT! GET HOT WATER! GET THE DISINFECTANT! GET SOME IODINE!**

…_you are insane…_

Hehe... You kissed an American! Just be grateful it's not the Alfred.

_x shivers x Bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts…_

At least you kissed a girl instead of a boy! Isn't that easier, considering you are a gentleman after all? *weird grin*

_Um… x blush x I uh…._

**I don't mean to make this response a rant, but Hidekazu Himaruya actually upright told the fans that he's homosexual, if the world didn't already know.**

_I am standing right here_

…**sorry?**

_It's quite alright, lass._

**:D**

**Next is from Anime freak out**

_I'm a little afraid of the name… but go on_

Hello England. 

_Hello_

**Sup**

It's a pleasure to meet you. 

_The pleasure is all mine, miss.__**(if you're not a miss, my bad XD)**_

I have seen several country blogs but yours seems the most safe.

_Hm, that makes quite afraid of what the others are doing…_

**IDK, I don't read the other blogs**

America is TOO loud. 

_Tell me something I don't know_

**x pulls out random karaoke machine x TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! HOW MANY INCHES IN A MILE, WHAT I TAKES TO MAKE SMILE-**

_x shoves random sock in her mouth x _

Yeah, read his, got annoyed. Sorry America.

_Hey, it takes a lot to put up which that git_

**Aw, Iggy, you know you love your wittle brother 3 ;)**

_x breaks heart x _

**You are an evil, evil little Brit**

_I know_

'Till next time! :)

**Hasta la Pasta! **

_Farewell_

**Anyway, don't forget to send in your questions through PM or review, they are both love, so who cares!**


	5. I'd know if you just told me!

**Sup everyone! **

_Hello, chaps._

**I'm DanelleSepthon, you can call me Danny, and this is my good friend, Iggy!**

_My name is Arthur, not Iggy! Stop calling me that!_

**Oh cry me a river. Our first question to for today is from **Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl

Oh. I didn't know that and I didn't really think about that, but it makes a bit more sense. And you can rant at me, since I'm clueless about stuff like that. DX

**No big deal. To be honest their more of headcanons, but they are LOGICAL headcanons**

_QUIT USING FAN TERMS!_

England, what's the most embarrassing moment of your life?

_Um, I really don't know. I mean, I live right next to France, a lot of shit happens._

**Oh, you mean that night you got drunk and started a blog wasn't it?**

_MAYBE IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED IT WOUD BE!_

**NEVER, YOU BLOODY BRIT!**

Anime freak out** sent us this:**

Hello, it's me again.

_Good day_

'**Ello**

This is only my name because anime brought me and my friends together, so it's real special.

_That's a lovely tribute to friendship_

Also, I feel sorry about the hamburger thing, since I don't eat red meat.

_It's fine, love_

And yes, I am a girl.

**Sorry bout that, just can never be too sure.**

**Anyway… you know what to do!**


	6. WE WELCOME AMERICANS!

**Hola!**

_Good day_

**I gots nothing to say so let's get started with **Eron Elric aka the malchemist**'s question:**

Kenchewa(or however you spell it(it means hello in Japanese) Arthur!

_Pleased to meet you_

**And the correct spelling is konnichiwa BTW**

I'm honored to be talking to you! By the way *goes and explains fan vocabulary to England*

_That explains a lot x copies notes on fan vocab x Oh, and it's an honor to meet you as well_

Well anways, how is Flying Mint Bunny?

_Mint's doing well__**, **__though I do wish Captain Hook would stop trying make a move on all my friends, Mint and the other really are too small for-_

**T RATING! **

_Oh, right. Sorry _

And What do you think about GermanyItaly?

_Well, from your explanation, I can determine that I know what it is._

**Glad to hear!**

_And I'm really not that surprised though personally, I think both could do better for themselves. Italy has such a bright personality contrast to Germany's, they'll argue more than anything if they got together THAT way. I think they both deserve a nice young man or lady to spend their lives with, but if they make each other happy, I'll support them._

**That and they wouldn't listen to you anyway.**

_I'm going to ignore that_

Adios(or however you spell it(bye in Spanish)

**I think that's the right way (I flunked Spanish XD)**

By the way I ship USUK(brotherly! Parental! And romantic)

**I read it when it's brotherly or parental, because I can imagine it happening. I just don't think Iggy's got the hots for his baby brother or the other way around**

_FOR THE BILLONTH TIME I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE!_

**For the billionth time, shut up! Next is from **Anime freak out**:**

Hey, um, I need some advice. It's about my brother, and I don't know what to do.

_I'll see what I can do, lass._

See, by this time next month, my brother will be going to college. Of course, like all siblings do, I said I won't miss him, but everyone says that I will when he leaves, but, I don't think I will. This is because he's been bugging a lot lately by barging into my room, begging to play with me, punch me or hit me with a pillow, and the step on me, with most of his weight might I add. So, out of all of this, I don't know If I will miss him. Am I a bad sister?

_Dear, I really think you should give your brother a chance. No, I don't think that you're a bad sister for being upset with him, everyone gets a little annoyed with their siblings every once in a while. Still, you should try to interact with him while you can. You'll still see him, but he's your brother and you should have some fun with him every chance you get. I think your brother just wants to spent some time with you before he goes to college. Of course, I don't know your brother, but I think you should try and appease him._

**I personally have an older sister, but she moved out before I was born and she's only my half-sister. We were never very close, period, so I really can't give much advice. But I do agree with Iggy.**

_Thanks, Danelle. And good luck with your brother, poppet._

**Hey Iggy, why don't you take your own advice?**

_Huh?_

**I think that next chapter, we should bring Alfred in to help us!**

_NO!_

**Yes. You shall practice what you preach! I'm gonna call him!**

_No! Stop, don't bring that damn wanker in, you damn BLOODY WANKER!_

**Oh, I got two swears! I feel accomplished! So, send me your questions for Iggy AND THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA for the next chapter! This is gonna be great!**

_I'm scared…_


	7. ALFIE!

**Hola! **

_You're not Spanish, shut up_

**I can do whatever I want, you shut up.**

_**x door opens in back x**_

_Who in the blazes could that be? We're on a blog._

_**IGGY!**_

**Alfie! You made it, I thought you weren't coming!**

_**I wouldn't miss this for the world, Danny!**_

_Alfred F. Jones, how in the name of God almighty did you get on this blog?_

**I told you, you needed to set an example, Iggy. I let him on.**

_**This is gonna be fun!**_

_Let's just get this over with. _

**So you know, I'm still bold, you're still underlined, and Iggy's still indented, but Alfred is both bold and indented.**

_Why is he both?_

_**CAUSE I'M THE HERO!**_

**...actually it's cause I can only change the font in three ways, but that works to.**

…_kill me, please_

**First up is **Anime freak out

Yeah, I guess your right. Thank you. Yeah, my life has been terrible lately.

_I do hope things light up soon, poppet._

_**Hey, we're American! Everything will be fine!**_

**Hell yeah! X high fives Alfred x**

Won't bug you with that anymore though.

_Don't worry about bothering us, lass, it is an open internet._

Oh yeah, and Alfred, you should eat less McDonalds, and, cover your ears England

_Um…okay… x covers ears x_

BURGERS SUCK!

_**AGH! x falls to floor screaming x IT CAN NOT BE TRUE! MY PRIDE! MY PRIDE!**_

**God, even I'm not that bad…**

_I'm oddly not phased. Thx for the warning though_

There the worst. Sorry, Alfred.

_**x whimpers and sucks thumb x**_

_x hesitantly pats his back x It'll be alright, lad._

**Aw… x takes picture x**

If you have any questions for me, ask.

_We will, lass_

Eron Elric aka the malchemist **is up next**

Dear Arthur,

Ni hao!

_Hello, dear._

Sorry about earlier I do ship it but I will never write it(I cannot right romance if my life depended on it)

**I thought I was the only one! It kills me everytime, though I'm trying my hand at it now on a serious Hetalia story about WWlll!**

_**x both countries x WWlll?**_

_You better not blow me up, lass…_

**Don't worry! Russia's mainly going for the America's this time!**

_**O_O**_

**Sorry…**

And my friend Ghosty really would like to meet Flying Mint Bunny, can you asked her(him?)

_Hm… maybe I could get Mint to come by soon_

**Not this chapter we have enough people here now**

_Quite, anyway, Mint's not a him or a her. Mint's… _

**Neutral?**

_I think that's the easiest way to put it_

If it's okay? And if if you had a choice between a log cabin in the woods or a nice apartment which would you choose?

_Hm… it really depends were it is, but as long as the neighborhood is calm, the apartment. I haven't been a nature person since my youth and I don't want to pick up those habits again…_

Dear Alfred,

Yay! It's you! konnichiwa, ni hao, Hola(or however!)

_**SUP! x waves wildly x**_

Oh!*goes explains Fan vocabulary*

_**I already know it! No need!**_

_Of course YOU would understand them…_

_**What does that mean?**_

_Nothing, just that only a man who talks to a cursing bloody alien everyday could understand the langue of teenage anime fans_

…_**touché…**_

how do you feel about hamburger shaped meatloaf?(it exists! My daddy makes it!)

_**That sounds BEAUTIFUL… can I have some?**_

How do you feel about USUK? GermanyxItaly?

_**Personally, I really don't mind US/UK**_

_WHAT?_

_**Calm down Artie, I don't love you THAT way, you're my brother. Heroes do not do incest by default. But really if fans want to see it like that, what harm is there really? I mean, it natural for them to think that way, the G8 is majorly all guys, so pairings come naturally. **_

**Us fangirls need SOMETHING to write about.**

_Huh, I never thought about it like that._

_**Yeah, and as for GermanyXItaly, it goes the same way: what harm can it really do? And both of them are my friends, I'll support them in whatever they chose. Besides… I think they would make a fairly cute couple.**_

**Agreed!**

_You are both insane._

_**No, Artie, we are American.**_

**Oh well, Alfred will be here for the next chapter too, I kinda like having someone other than Mr. Superbrow here, maybe I'll let them share a blog.**

_**That would be so fun!**_

_MR. SUPERBROWS?!1?!1/?1_

_**Hey, Iggy's a superhero!**_

_x chases America around Dan's computer x SHUT UP!_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

**Anyway, please tell me if you guys want Alfred to stay on the blog, and if you do, then I need a new title… **


	8. You Only Live Once, Alfie!

**Yolo guys!**

_**You know that isn't what that's meant for right?**_

**Yeah but I've taken to just putting it in everything I say, yolo**

_Like China and aru?_

**Yolo, yeah!**

_**What does that mean anyway?**_

_You only live once_

_**Not true. James Bond lives twice.**_

**Since when did you get attacked by the better part of the British invasion?**

_**Since I wanted to get the Directioners to stop following me asking about Iggy.**_

_Good choice_

**First up is **Eron Elric aka the malchemist

Hello again, sorry about cutting off so early my brother attacked me and made me hit send*pouts*

**Perfectly cool, yolo**

_Please stop.._

**It is epic**

Dear Alfred,

If you want to see something creepy go read a Rusame(RussiaUS)most of them are FREAKY

_**I read one once just to see what it was about… but for some reason, Sealand was on my computer and he… for some odd reason… changed my rating filter from 'K to T' to 'M'**_

_WHY WAS PETER WAS READING THAT?!_

_**Hell do I know. But really, me and Russia are barely even friends! Come on, we had a bloody Cold War for pete's sake! **_

**True**

_**How dare they say I'm a uke, that is so wrong**_

_That's your problem with it?!_

_**Well, yeah, if that's how the fans want it, I'm cool with it… mentally scarred, but cool**_

And just so you know Ghosty is a ghost but when I was little I scared her into scaring/hurting people*evil grin*

_Hm, that's interesting._

**When I was little, I used to be able to see a ghost I called Green Man, cause he was always green. I don't now who he was, but I can't see him any more so I think he went to the other side**

_**You worry me sometimes**_

**XD**

Moral of the story; do not bug, hurt my friends/family, or anger me.

**Story of my life**

And this is weird my best friend reminds me of Hungery or Japan, my brother reminds me of you, and his best friend reminds me of Prussia, Austria, and Russia, and I just am me...

_**You kinda remind me of Iggy**_

_What?_

_**Well she does! I mean, she sees ghosts, so there's something**_

_That's not a similarity _

**Oh stop fighting…**

Oh! Here's the burger! It has onion, wishtsher(however you spell it) sauce, soy sauce, and BEEF!

_**x picks out onions x Too much greens for me x eats in one bite x**_

**That's… not normal…**

_Just get used to it, poppet, this was your idea_

_**x finishes x That. Was. Beautiful…**_

Dear Arthur,

This is real incest is AmericaCanada *shivers*creeppppyyyy,,

_**O.O**_

_God, that's disturbing…_

By the way the reason I asked you were you'd like to live is because I live in NY but in the country part, and my family has six acres of woods and a river(I hate the city).

_I personally prefer city life to the woods. It reminds me too much of my childhood and my brothers._

**Aw, poor Iggy**

_Shut up_

And last but not least! *gives them a copys of K-T rated USUK, RusAme, and Gertily fics, several copys of Hetalia manga, and all of the Hetalia animes(AP, WS, tBW, ad the movie)* read and watch all of these and tell me what you think.

_**Will do!**_

_I'm afraid…_

Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl **sent the next one:**

Yes, Alfred! Please stay! :D

_**It's up to Dan! But I think the fans are in my favor!**_

…**yolo**

Alfred, you don't have to answer this question, but was there ever a personification of the Confederate States of America?

_**Hm? The Confederates? Um, really… I barely remember the Civil War, more so… I didn't want to remember that much. But if I remember right, it was more like… a voice in the back of my head, or someone only I could see. It was a fairly… evil entity, but it mostly just affected me mentally than anything…**_

_Lad?_

_**Hm?**_

_You alright?_

_**Ahaha! Yeah, Artie, I'm alright, just thinking to hard, I guess~!**_

…_alright, poppet_

**Aw… so sweet, yolo~!**

_**Shut up…**_

**Next… **DawnSketchthepony

Dear England,

I think deep down you luv your brother :3

_**;D**_

_Wanker_

Anyways, what do you think of My little pony?

_My little… pony?_

**MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY!**

_**YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN MY x with Dan x HEART!**_

…_morons… I am surrounded by complete morons…_

Thanks for being amesome :)

**I feel happy, yolo**

- DawnSketchthepony

P.S Love your eyebrows :P

_x smiles cockily and brushes hair out of face x Why thank you, poppet._

_**God…**_

**God Iggy got an eyebrow complement… oh, nest is from **Plant Life Alchemist**… **

Oh my gosh, I love the stuff I find when I just randomly look for Fanfiction. XD

**:D If feel really happy, double yolo~!**

_**Man, I've never seen her self-esteem that large…**_

_It's a little scary, to be honest_

So this is my first time asking questions for this blog. Hmm, what should I ask?

_Whatever you want, lass_

Alfred, since you're staying on the blog for this next chapter at least, I'll ask you this: How did you survive on just England's cooking when you were little?

_**Well, back then, Iggy's food was really the first food I've had that wasn't mine or Native American, so I thought it was normal. **_

**Bad choice**

_Oh, shut up_

No questions for Iggy this time around, sorry.

_Quite fine, poppet_

As for Alfred staying on the blog, I could go either way, as long as he doesn't do anything insanely stupid. I need to keep my American pride here!

_**Hey! I'm not that crazy **_

That's pretty much it. Au revoir!

_**See ya!**_

_Good bye_

**Hasta la pasta~!**

Anime freak out

x laughing into pillow x Alfred's reaction was so much better than I expected it to be!

_**X( x indignantly x Don't insult the burger… **_

Once again, sorry Alfred.

_Accept the apology, Alfred._

_**No**_

_NOW, Alfred._

_**No.**_

_ALFRED F. JONES_

…_**fine, you're forgiven**_

…**Jesus, it think we almost had world war 3 here, yolo**

And yeah, I think Alfred should stay, even though on the first blog, I even said he annoyed me.

…_**okay, I feel a little better now**_

And personally, I think Arthur's eyebrows compliment him nicely.

_x freaking I'm-seeing-Mint-bunnies laugh x _

_**Are you trying to get us killed?**_

**x sighs x**

_What's wrong?_

**I need to find a new font style and a new title**

_Why?_

_**CAUSE THE HERO IS HERE TO STAY BIATCH!**_

_Oh. My. God. YOUR ACTUALLY LISTENING TO THEM?!_

**It's a blog! They basically write this thing! I just sit behind the computer in my little nerd cave and hope I can make a convincing Brit!**

_**I think you do okay.**_

**YOUR AMERICAN, HOW CAN YOU TELL!**

_**I grew up with the man, I think I can tell.**_

**Shut your burger hole. Anyway, does anyone have any ideas for a new title? I would just add 'and America' to the end, but it won't fit cause Iggy has a stupid ass long name.**

_My name is prestigious_

**Your name is stupid ass long.**

_Your mean…_


	9. Sorry for the wait, yolo

**Sup, yolo!**

_**You are still yoloing?**_

_She's insane, just roll with it_

_**Since, Danny is losing it, the hero will announce the sender! First is **_Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl_**!**_

I have a suggestion. It could be titled 'The Blog of Great Britain and the USA'. Or something like that. Dunno.

**Hm… that's a good idea. I'll use it if you don't mind**

Okay, this question applies to both of you: what do you think about your 2p selves?

_**Hm… their a little… creepy…**_

_A little? Your 2p doesn't turn his victims into cupcakes_

**But they're magically delicious!**

…

…

Eron Elric aka the malchemist _**is next**_

Bonjour!

_AH! x hides x_

How was the stuff boys? 

_**Insane, but expected.**_

And England before you ask the reason I did french is because I have English(us), English(uk), Czech, Danish, German, Spanish, French, French(Canada), and more keyboards on my tablet XD sadly no Japanese or Chinese TT,

_j-just… just not again… x comes out of hidey hole x_

Welll anyways. . . Dear America,

I guess in a way I'm like England. . . I mean I believe in magic, fairys, magical Creatures, monsters, ghosts, and other things. But I look like a female mix of you, Alfred, and Arthur(sometimes my eyes are green, sometimes their blue, and I have strawberry blond hair).

_**As long as I don't have two Iggy's running around, we are safe**_

_AND WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?_

Also how do you like the Avengers?

_**They're okay. I mean, they do make Captain America comics. **_

**I prefer DC myself, but I'm a Batman fan, so of course I would, yolo!**

Dear England,

Do you like Harry Potter(the series), what about Harry himself?

_Hm, I find the character, concept, and the movies to be quite good, but personally I find the books to be a bit below my appropriate level for my intellect, though I have read them_

_**Dude, what is your intellect level? War and Peace?**_

…

_**God…**_

And I like some British food(though most of it I have a: never had, or b: don't like)

_It's fine poppet. My cooking can be a bit too fancy for some people._

_**FANCY?**_

**More like poisonous…**

_You Americans just have no sense of taste_

_**Technically, my taste was destroyed when I was a colony by your cooking**_

_YOU LOVED MY FISH AND CHIPS!_

_**I COULD NOT TASTE YOUR FISH AND CHIPS.**_

**Stop fighting girls**

_**x together x GIRLS?**_

Anime freak out

It's great that your staying Alfred. I really must apologize again for my behavior.

_**No big deal! It is a fanfiction site!**_

I don't know why I don't like red meat. I just don't. Sorry.

_**No need to apologize **_

If it makes you feel better, your tied for my ultimate favorite character.

_**YEAH MAN!**_

And thank you Arthur for getting Alfred to accept my apology.

_It really isn't that hard to influence him, really._

**I must apologize for only updating once today. My dog sat on my head when I was lying down and he broke my glasses in. A tiny part of the frame hit my eye and I needed a new frame. Thank god, the lenses didn't break, so I just got a new frame and started to finish… of course now my glasses are falling off my face and are PINK, but I still wanted to update!**

_Good for you, poppet._

_**Yeah! Glasses make the hero!**_

**THEY ARE PINK**

_**If it helps, you can be a heroine! **_

**x rolls eye x Thanks that helps so much… **


	10. Your Author, Multicultural

**Hello world, yolo!**

_**QUIT IT WITH THE YOLOING, EVEN I'M GETTING ANNOYED!**_

_Our first message is from _Plant Life Alchemist

I totally get it with the glasses thing. I've had my frames replaced so many times, and the ones I have now fall off my face every other second. I can't wait to get new ones...

**My problem is that everyone in my family gets either one of two issues; they either has horrible eye sight or diabetes. Good for me I got the infamous eye sight, but it means my prescription changes so much, I can't even get contacts cause it would just be a waste to replace them monthly XD**

I actually have a question for Arthur this time around. Have you actually eaten any food besides your own?

_Well, I have been force fed quite a number of burgers and too much escargot for my tastes, but I have eaten others food though I'm not too fond of it._

_**HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT CRAP?!**_

**Next up is **Anime freak out

First off, not all Americans have bad tastes Arthur.

_**Hell yeah!**_

**Well, you do Alfie, but I for one am a fairly good cook.**

_Since when can American's cook?_

**Hey, at least every time I cook, the fire alarm doesn't play the song of its people, yolo**

Second, I was ok with the late update because I have this STEM thing to go to until Thursday and it goes on all day like school. Why did I let my mom talk me into going?

_Who knows poppet? _

_**Long as it isn't actually school, who cares!**_

Anyways, I must ask. How were you good at giving me advice about my sibling problem when you still argue with Alfred? I'm not trying to make you mad or anything, just asking.

_**Yeah, how DID you do that?**_

_Hey, a Revolution and a sibling squabble are a bit different!_

**Not really**

_**x both x SHUT UP!**_

Eron Elric aka the malchemist **will speak while those two settle their sexual tensions**

Gahhhh ! I can't think of anymore hellos oh well.

Dear Arthur,

I love the books of Harry Potter, hate Harry himself. I have yet to find out why.

_**Eh, probably cause he's British **_

_HEY!_

**Yeah, not all the British are bad, the Beatles… Queen… **

_**Okay, that British invasion I kinda liked**_

Weird... I just realized that my favorite book series is placed in Ireland... awkward.

…_shut up_

_**I think you just broke his heart**_

Dear Alfred,

Did you know that French had invaded American Girls!

_**Are you serious?**_

Yah I'm serious. Someone is speaking French in 'The Stolen Sapphire, a Samantha mystery. I mean it I own the book.

**That and Le Miserables (if I spelled it wrong, sue me) **

. . . I just realized that if it's well written I read Rusame, AmeCan, and other things I usually don't read. . . Ya.

_**Eh, you get what you get**_

To both of

I'm either German or Russian on my dad's side(I can't remember!) And a lot of things on my mom's side! But I was born in the US!(go United States of America!) And this was really fun me, my best friend('lily'), my brother(Unicorn), and his best friend(who happens to be twins with my BFF)(Russia) were at the pool and suddenly I stared chasing Russia saying 'Russia, Russia, don't run away big brother, I want to become one with you..' and he FLIPPED out, the Lily started chasing him. . . Ya

_I think somewhere, Russia just sneezed._

_**And Belarus died.**_

Random Fangirl**, I hope you don't mind, but I separated your reviews into a single one and put them in order of time because it was killing my laptop; **

Hi England, I was just wondering which nickname you hate most. Artie, Iggy, or Rosbif?

_Is there an all of the above option?_

**Hey, can't forget Angleterre!**

I support FrUk too! Good for you!

**YEAH MAN FRUK FOR EVER!**

_I'm offended_

_**I need to find my camera**_

Anywho, I was just wondering why the hell England got drunk enough to start a blog. You and France get in a fight, Iggypoo? (Yes, I seriously just went there)

_x shivers x bad thoughts… Anyway, I don't know what happened and Danny refuses to tell me!_

**I'm thinking about making an independent one shot about it, but only if I get enough people to ask for it.**

_**Please do! I want blackmail material**_

Hey, Artie! I just wanted to know whether or not you've seen the viral video of you drunk on YouTube. I know I have. Several times.

_Yes, yes I have and I am currently composing a strongly worded letter to whomever posted it on Youtube_

Yo, Artie. I've got a question. What is the most embaressing thing France has ever said to you in public? 'Cause we all know that you aren't allowed to put the most embaressing thing he's ever said to you in private on a T rated blog. Also, I dare you to say an entire sentence in French.

**Jesus, you couldn't have wait till school started!**

_**Why?**_

**Cause I'm taking French next year, I don't wanna use google!**

_x sigh x Anyway, I hope I'm not butchering the langue more than it is already is… I believe the most embarrassing thing he ever said to me was…_

_**Well?**_

_Oddly enough, it really wasn't as… sexual as you would think_

**What did he say?**

_Les sourcils ne sont pas réels, sont-ils Angleterre?_

_**O.O He really asked you that? **_

_Yes, and in front of my brothers no less. _

**That is awesome, what happened then?**

_I had to prove that they actually were real by letting Scotland try to pull one off_

…_**AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

So, Iggy? How's life? No, that's seriously my question.

_Rather annoying currently as I am surrounded by raving idiots_

_**HEY!**_

So... America, huh? Well, let me just say: I FREAKING LOVE YOU MAN!

_**Thank you, at least someone respects my heroic self!**_

But that's besides the point. What I really wanna know is whether or not you've seen any of the PruCan stories. Prussia has claimed Mattie's vital regions. What are you gonna do about it?

_**As I have said a hundred times before, as long as my bro is happy, I don't mind. But if he hurts Mattie, that man is going DOWN.**_

Hey Al. What would you do if I told you that I was a vegetarian?

_**Well, good for you, but I don't know how you live.**_

_Agreed_

Alright, I dare you guys to eat this tofu burger, and keep a straight face.

_**NEVER!**_

_What's the big problem?_

**Yeah x bites tofu burger x Tastes okay to me**

_**YOU EAT THAT STUFF?**_

**Yeah, it tastes pretty good if you think about it**

And Iggy, don't listen to those haters, your eyebrows just make you even more sexy. Seriously, look at some of your fanart.

_**Iggy? Sexy?**_

_Hey, before you, I was a privateer. I had a fairly good love life, hard to believe or not. _

Hey England! Hey America! Hey Danny!

**I WAS ACTUALLY ADRESSED! AHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

_**O.o**_

_o.O_

Here I am again, asking potentially embaressing questions! Aren't you just so excited? So, Alfred, have you ever read any of the Ameripan stuff? You know, America x Japan? Anywho, that's besides the point. My point was, have you read it?

_**I really don't read that much fanfiction, but I do try to stay up to date on my citizens likes and dislikes, so I have read a few. **_

And Artie, have you seen any of the R-18 rated FrUk doujinshi? If you haven't, I dare you to go read one. If you have... I still dare you to do it. .

_x reading… still reading… almost done x There. And I am never doing that again. Ever._

Yeah, I'm evil. Get used to it. 

_I can see that_

**No, Artie, she's just a fangirl, yolo!**

Danny, I dare you to tell America what Artie and Franny did when he was wasted.

**YOLO NO! THAT'S MY BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!**

_**Hey, calm down! She only said to tell me, I'm having way to much fun to let this blog fail~! As you are so fond of saying, you only live once!**_

**Okay! x whispers in Alfred ear for a bit x**

…_**O.O Really? I don't believe! How in the name of god did THAT happen?**_

**It's Francis, what did you expect?**

_**Well… not… THAT…**_

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?!11?!_

America, I dare YOU to keep quiet. With lot's of love and malicious intent, Random Fangirl.

_**I-I-I…**_

**Uh uh, you need to be quiet, Ameri-chan!**

_x evil smirk x You heard her, Alfred…_

…

Oh, and sorry for bombarding you with all of these questions at once. I just started reading today and I like leaving a review for every chapter. Bonne niut, mon amis! Au revoir! (At least, I think that's how you spell it...)

**It's fine, and you were close enough. It's **_**bonne nuit**_**, but the second part was fine (I do know a little French though I can't speak it very well)**

_**Are you American, or French. **_

**Well, my ancestors directly aren't. To be honest, the oldest close relatives I have are immigrants, and the rest of my family are insane. **

_So your…_

**Polish**

_**O.O**_

**And Ukrainian**

_O.o_

**As well as German and Pennsylvania Dutch, though they really are the same thing XD**

…_**that… explains a lot…**_

**One last thing, if you get the chapter title reference, you can have your choose of a kiss or hug from Artie or Alfie, yolo!  
**

_**x together x WHAT?**_


	11. Insert Interting Words Here

_**Shall we cut the formalities and get to the fun stuff?**_

_Agreed_

Eron Elric aka the malchemist **is first**

Yes! Got a new one! Thank you Camp Staff! Guten tage(or whatever!)

_Nice _

**Oh! I wanna contribute! Добрий день! But in English it's written Dobryy den'**

_**Ukrainian?**_

**Yup**

Dear Arthur,

Ummm I can cook very well*oh just realized I'm still on German keyboard* there as I was saying, I am under twenty and my parents trust me to cook and bake. I also when both my parents were sick made ALL the food my family ate for five days(when I was TEN)

_Never said all American's can't cook, I just meant that greasy fast food is not cooking_

_**X DS and USA x SHUT UP!**_

Also is it weird that I like Voldemort more then 'arry Potter?(I love villains!)

_**No! Be the hero, fellow American!**_

_Shut your face_

And have you ever watched an anime by YOUR own free will?

_I did watch Kuroshitsuji, but Danny recommended it, so it doesn't count, right?_

Dear Alfred,

Here have a pumpkin chip muffin! Dannellesan, and Arthur have one as well!

_**YEAH! x eats in one gulp x**_

**Yummy! I love pumpkin flavored stuff, yolo~!**

…_of course_

Well. . . Oh ya ALFRED I DO NOT HATE 'ARRY POTTER BECAUSE HE'S BRITISH! I mean, I love a lot of things British. . .

…**stupid second British invasion**

Oh Queen! I love Queen!(one of my favorite bands)

**MINE TOO!**

_**I think you just made her day**_

Dear Dannelle~san,

…**O.O, I've addressed? YEAH YOLO!**

What other anime do you watch?

**Hm… well my first was Naruto, but I skipped around only because my friends wanted me to cosplay as Sai (see Naruto Shippuden). But I like the more serious anime, or stuff like Hetalia that really has no definite plot. I watch Death Note, Kuroshitsuji (which is my favorite), Oaron High School Host Club (forgive me if I spelled that wrong), and I used to watch a little One Piece once in a while, but I got a bit annoyed with the bright colors, yolo.**

And is that a Kuroshitsuji(black butler) reference

**It is, Artie give her a hug.**

_x hesitatingly hugs x I hope no one else got it…._

_**Next up is **_Obviously Me

Privet

I want to know what happened when Iggy got drunk!

_x grumbles x So do I_

Iggy,

I LOVE YOU AND YOUR COOKING!

_Now, you my dear, have good taste._

_**x cough x no taste buds x cough x**_

I know what your cooking tastes like because I've snuck into your house, watched you sleep for a couple hours, and had some of your cooking. Did I mention I'm a stalker? :3

_x scared x I figured it was implied._

By the way Alfred, my life goal in life is to destroy every McDonalds and the disgusting grease patties that people claim are made of meat.

_**NO!**_

**You killed him**

Just so you know, I support none of the shippings with you in it, Iggy.

_Thank you, poppet, at least I'm not the only semi-sane one_

Auf Wiedersehen.

_**Hey, look. It's **_Mexico_**!**_

Hey America,England,and DanelleSephton!

_Hello_

_**Sup!**_

**Greetings, yolo**

I have a question for each of you :)

America: Big Brother I can't find Big Brother Matt ANYWHERE! Do you know where he is?

…_**who?**_

**CANADA!**

_**Is that near New York? **_

England:Uncle France told me that you got drunk and you two did something but he won't tell did you guys do?

_Does everyone know about that now!?_

DanelleSephton:Who do love in Hetalia?And Your AWESOME For Making This!

**To be honest, I don't love anyone in anime, especially Hetalia. I like the characters, but I'm just not the kinda girl to do that… but if it was another anime, you can call me Mrs. Sebastian Michealis XD**

Anime freak out **is next**

Hello Danny, America, and England!

_**Sup**_

_Good day_

**YOLO!**

Yeah, don't even know what happened when England was drunk, but I KNOW it was bad. I feel sorry for you, England.

_No more sorry than I feel, poppet…_

Man, I apologize way too much on this thing.

**It be cool**

Anyways, I like the Harry Potter series too, and the reason why people don't like Harry is definitely NOT because he's British, America. They are quite nice people, or should I say, gentlemen. And good luck with the hugs thing from the end of the 10th blog. I would say why, but I'm good, gives you less to do.

_**The Brits are evil**_

_We are not!_

**Oh shut up, yolo**

_Now we have _Random Fangirl

Nah, I don't mind one bit! I'm actually kinda surprised that you put up with all of that.

**My best friends are cosplayers, I'm used to it honey**

But still, on with the question!

So, Al, this is a you question only.

_**Yeah!**_

What is, by far, the stupidest thing you have ever done?

_**I have never done anything stupid, because I am the hero~!**_

_Oh? What about how you almost went to war with China over a corndog?_

…_**you are mean, mean little Brit..**_

(Oh, and sorry about killing your computer, Danny, I seriously didn't mean too. Hehe... Yeah. Again, sorry!)

**It be cool! Mine is just a little old, so to many words on a page can make it go loony on me. Any way! Don't forget to send in your questions! Same batfic, same bat button!**


	12. Meh My Nation Says

**Yolo, everyone! How are my lovely's today?**

_**I'm the hero!**_

_Shut up, Alfred. No one cares_

_**I just wanted you all to know, you can except it~!**_

_Anyway, _Katie-Kat1129 _is up first_

Bonjour, I'm New Prussia!

_New…_

_**Prussia!?**_

**There's another one?**

((Bonjour, I'm Katie-Kat, New Prussia's American/German/Irish/French-Canadian admin!))

She never shuts up about her nationalities...

_**We can relate… x looks to Danny x**_

**What, yolo?**

Anyways, I'm from a different universe then you. I'm starting to think that my universe is a figment of my admin's imagination, but-

((Obliviate!

_**x both Americans x What the hell?**_

_Was that Harry Potter reference?_

**I think it was…**

Can't have my OC knowing he's not real...

**No that could be… bad…**

*looks at America, Iggy and Danny* Don't tell him. I'll explain what he meant.

_**Thank god**_

_I'm so lost…_

We've recently realized that there are different universes when we received messages from people like Ontario even though we'd know her if she existed in our world.

…_uh what?_

Like, for example... Prussia and Canada are married in our universe and New Prussia is their kid, but he doesn't exist in your world.))

_**x quietly sits in corner, hugs legs, and rocks back and forth x Meh… meh… meh… meh… meh…**_

**Great, you broke Alfred!**

_You realize that what you just said… is physically impossible right?_

_**Meh… meh… meh… meh…**_

**Wait, he's waking up.**

Uh... what happened?

((You... fell. Heh. Yeah.))

_Sure, and Alfred is scarred for life._

_**Meh…meh… meh… meh…**_

Okay... um, au revoir, I guess.

((Bye!))

_**x waves with out looking x meh… bye… meh…**_

**On the bright side, he's a lot quieter.**

_True, who's next?_

**Um… up next is… **Washington**… wait, who?**

Hey Iggy! Hi dad!

_**x looks up from corner x DAD?!**_

**Wow, this is one eventful update**

_Tell me about it_

Eastern Washington state here. Bet ya didn't know that!

_**x starts sucking thumb x It's not real… it's not real… Mattie didn't have a sex change and I don't have a daughter… it can't be real…**_

_Oh, grow up, lad_

**No way, this is gold!**

wow, dad has a lot of twins, doesn't he?

_**x startled x THERE'S MORE OF YOU!?**_

Anyway, You have a blog, Iggy?! That's so awesome! Hey dad, what happened to your blog?

_Why thank you dear. I'm honored by your complement_

_**I had a blog? WHAT ELSE DON'T I KNOW?**_

**What the colors on your flag mean… what actually happened at Roswell… who made the first shot in the Revolution… the list goes on and on.**

_**SHUT UP!**_

Anyway, Just thought I'd say hi, see how you were doing and possibly see if you remember me.

_Well, obviously not._

_**x back in sad corner x meh.. meh… meh…**_

I swear, I'm like Uncle Mattie sometimes; that's okay though! I don't mind, most of the time.

_That's most likely a good thing dear._

**Think we can get New Prussia's admin to do that mind erase thing to fix Alfie?**

_No, I think quiet Alfred is good._

_**Meeeeeeh… meh…**_

So what have you guys been up to?

_**x looks up x Meh**_

How often do you get drunk Iggy? Does it happen often?

_x sigh x No only when your 'dad' is being a moron, usually._

_**MEH!**_

Does dad ever get drunk with you?

_**Meh?**_

_Rarely, he's actually pretty tolerant to alcohol_

It wouldn't surprise me if he drinks, but does he ever get drunk? None of my siblings will ever tell me...

_There really is more?_

**x crying x meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh….**

_How many are there?_

**I'd say one for each state, but as this is Eastern Washington, I'll give and average of two for each state, and with that average, not counting any territories, I'd say around a hundre-**

_**MEH!**_

**Oh, I'll shut up **

Admin: Well, you don't really talk to any of your siblings. Maybe if you did-

Shush. I asked dad. Anyway, hi!

_**x shivering x … meh… hi… meh… bye… meh.. **_

Ja ne,

E. Washington (State)

**You really don't know how much I'm cracking up right now.**

_x awkwardly pats Alfred's back x It… It's okay, lad._

_**x brushes hand off shoulder x meh**_

**Straighten up, boys, **Anime freak out **is here next;**

Hey everyone! First, America, you leave England alone! They are not evil! Geez!

_**x stands x I stand by my ideals, they gave us a boy band that only goes in one direction.**_

_Hey, we did give you Queen, and the Beetles._

**True, that.**

Second, I think I may start too many fights on here, or is it just me? Looking back, there have been some times. Yeah, I usually start a fight just by speaking my mind, which sucks. Just ask my brother, he's the one to really start the fight after the words leave my mouth.

_You're fine, poppet._

**There are ten times worse fan girls, trust me**

Well, I believe I'm done rambling so bye Danny, England, and America,

_Bye._

**See ya, yolo!**

_**Meh… now we have **_Eron Elric aka the malchemist

Nee(ENGLISH version of Japanese for Hey) people,

Dear Arthursan,

I agree with you with McDonald's IT MUST GO! But on the run I eat fast food -.- don't like it as much as COOKED food.

_**x goes back to rocking x **_

_Oh, grow up, lad._

Kuroshitsuji! Did you like it?! And unless she forced you to watch it it counts.

_She didn't force me too, but I was okay. I did get some ideas for some recipes from the butler-_

**DON'T YOU DARE DISGRACE MY SEBAS-CHAN'S COOKING!**

…_your insane…_

And umm did you like my muffin*-/-* if you like I can send you something else.

_No, dear, they were quite delicious, actually_

It's okI don't LOVE you in a world were I exist Alfred is like a father/brother to me and you are to!

_Glad to know someone doesn't want him to have hundreds of kids_

…_**meh…**_

Oh this is funny; a; the infamous pancake song Hetalia style; do you like pancakes?! Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like waffles?! Yeah we like waffles! Do you like French Toast?! No it's French! XD

_I like that song_

**I like waffles**

Dear Alfredsan,

Me and my friend agree that villains are(most of the time) cooler then Heroes! Except for Loki(or as me and my friends call him, 'the Bunny god' XD)

…_**meh… (translation: lol)**_

And sorry to say this but I hate McDonald's, Football América, and baseball

_**...meh… (translation: whatever floats your boat)**_

And love swimming, Soccer(football), swimming, reading, and other things.

_**...meh… (translation: sounds like fun)**_

And nee Dannellakun,

Have you ever watched Fullmetal Alchemist? If you know anything about it you get my reference!

**No, sorry D:**

_**Meh… (translation: Up next is **_Random Fangirl_**)**_

Hey Danny! Hey England! Hey America!

**Sup!**

_Good evening_

…_**meh… (translation: hello)**_

I've got a question for each of you! And a dare for both the countries! Alright, first up, the dare. I apologize in advance.

England, America, I dare you guys to have an entire conversation pretending to be the other.

_Eh?_

_**Meh?**_

Meaning America, you act like England, and England, you act like America!

_No! I will not humilia-_

_**x no hesitation x I have no sense of taste**_

_x enraged x I have no sense of loyalty!_

_**I think I'm the most important person in the world!**_

_I have an idiotic hero complex that no one else recognizes!_

_**...**_

**That was mean. Anything to say to that?**

… _**x smirk x I'm gay!**_

_SHUT UP, YOU TWAT!_

Alright, America, how many times have you woken up in an unfamiliar room without a wallet or a companion?

_**x thinks x meh (translation: about seven)**_

England,back in your punk years, did you ever write depressing poetry?

_Not that I remember_

Danny, when you were chatting with England when he was drunk, what was the most idiotic thing he said?

**He asked me if I was American**

_That's it?_

**You than asked me to recite the entire Declaration of Independence, and when I said I couldn't, you said I had to be a Loyalist than started singing God Save the Queen**

_Oh my lord…._

Obviously Me**, is obviously next**

Hola

_Hello_

**YOLO!**

_**...meh… (translation: what they said)**_

Thank you. I do too have taste buds!

**Talk to Alfred, he's the one in love with McDonald's (I prefer white meat and veggie burgers to be honest, but I do find burgers to be a guilty pleasure.)**

Don't worry, I was only kidding about watching you sleep,

_Oh thank the lord on high…_

the rest is true though.

_O.o_

I'm British by the way, so you don't have to worry about any crazy Americans in your house, my best friend is American and I've been to America a couple times, and I have concluded that all Americans are crazy.

…_**meh. (translation: not all of us are crazy. We're just like you, really, just with a different accent. We even have a common bond, the French hate us too!)**_

Alfred, it's the simple truth, I can't stand them, I only eat real meat. I'll go to McDonalds to get a sprite, but that's it, so I want to replace them with something with actual meat.

…_**meh (translation: Sprite is a Coke product. We invented Coca-cola.)**_

**That isn't an argument, Al. But not all American eat only McDonald's, one of my best friends is vegetarian, JSUK. **

Semi-sane? How about 4/5 sane?

_**Meh (translation: agreed)**_

Plant Life Alchemist _is up next_

Hey guys! How have your days been so far?

_**Meh (Translation: have you been listening?)**_

_Rather good, actually_

**I'm drinking a Coke and… SHIT!**

_What?_

**I dropped it! (I physically spilt it on my laptop while I was writing that XD)**

_Smooth…_

Danny, I wanted to say that I love your taste in anime. But I have a question: Is Death Note any good? I haven't seen/read it yet.

**Death Note is great (when you watch it, know that L is mine and you cannot fall for him. MINE), but it isn't for everyone. If you can make it past the first three episodes, you'll love it.**

England, how do you like Kuroshitsuji?

_I still wanna try the butler's recipes-_

**NO!**

Oh, another one for Danny: Please say what happened with Britain and France? *gives puppy dog face* The suspense is killing me!

**Read the ending A/N**

Anyways, that's it for now! Bye guys!

**Alright, do to popular demand, next chapter will not be reviews, instead it will be more of a fic on Iggy's drunken adventures**

_WHAT!? You wouldn't!_

**Iggy, the people have spoken. **

_x mope x _


	13. And so, the story began

**Here it is, what you have been waiting, for, this is Arthur drunk as hell! Enjoy (BTW, most of the spelling errors in Artie's speech are just him slurring as he is a horrible drinker)**

Arthur held his rum in a death grip, "No."

"Artie," Alfred whined, putting a hand out for the glass, "Please man, I've had ten people call complaining and you've only been home a little while! Plus you probably scared that poor fanfiction writer out of her mind!"

"You and your bloody people can't be any worse than you already are, poppet," he giggled as he took another sip, "Just _accept it_, little brother."

"Oh?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm your _little brother_?" he sighed, "Why is it your only honest when your drunk?"

The Brit glared, "Shut up! Maybe if you started listening to me more, we wouldn't be in these fixes so much. You never listen to me anymore, Alfred. Why don't you care about me?"

The American face palmed. It had been only ten minutes since he brought his brother back to his own house in London from some run down pub. Arthur completely stoned beyond wits, as always, and the very first thing he did upon entering his home was go straight to the liquor closet and produce a large bottle of rum and a glass. Now he was perched on the very top of his banister, swaying slightly as he hiccupped and drank some more.

"I'm calling Francis," Alfred sighed, "Maybe he can do something with you…"

And within five minutes, the Frenchman walked into the house, "Bonjour, my friends, I am here~!" Alfred then pushed him in, threw on his coat, patted Francis on the back wishing him godspeed, then left all in ten seconds.

"Don't hit the door when you let yourself out!" a British voice called, "Wait no, hic, I mean… oh bloody hell…"

"Honhonhon~!" Francis laughed as he walked to the stairs, "Why bonjour, Angleterre! You seem to have scared your Americque out of his mind."

Arthur glared and hiccupped, "Shut up, frog."

Francis smirked as he put a hand on his old friends arm to steady him, "You really are drunk, aren't you?"

"Hic, wassit to you?" he slurred, poking Francis in the stomach, "You probably have something perverted in mind, but, hic, I am still as much a pirrate as you, hic, and I am a much better pirate too! And I'm an English gent! And I am a wizargh! You got nothin' on meh, Francy Pants!"

The other nation restrained his laughter as he swiftly picked the Brit up, "Oui, mon ami, you are drunk."

"You're sexy," the Brit said with a blank expression.

"What?" Francis looked at him, amused.

In a brief moment of sobriety, the Brit caught what he said and corrected it, "I, um… nevermind."

The Frenchman laughed and carried his friend to his room swiftly. Arthur went back to his completely drunken state and kicked his legs back and forth gaily, giggling like a little school girl on holiday. Francis carefully opened the wooden door and brought the Brit to the bed.

He laid Arthur down on the rough sheets, noticing how they were rather thin. Francis rolled his eyes, not understanding how anyone could stand British weather like that, as he took a few thick blankets from a closet, "Honestly, Angleterre," Francis sighed, as he tried to tuck the struggling island in beneath the sheets, "Calm down, I may be French, but I don't take advantage of my friends."

"Since when am I your friend?" Arthur mumbled.

Francis chuckled and ruffled his hair, much to the Englishman's annoyance, "You wound me! Do you honestly think someone you grew up with wouldn't have any form of fondness for you?"

Arthur pouted and buried himself into the blankets, "Shut up."

"Alright, mon ami," the Frenchman smiled, "Now good to sleep. Best to get the hangover done with, oui?"

The Brit punched him, but too lightly to be anything but a cute, to Francis. The Frenchman stood to leave for his own home, when a hand grabbed at his shirt, "Honhonhon~!" he laughed as he sat back down, "Are you showing weakness in front of me, Angleterre?" he received no answer, and only grunt was given as the Frenchman slipped under the cloth, "Oh calm down, Arthur. I said I wouldn't take advantage of you, non? Just relax and rest."

Arthur glared, but ended up curling against him silently as strong arms wrapped around him. Francis rest his stubbly chin in his smaller companions head, gentle petting his head. Over a period of time, his hand moved to stroke Arthur's face as he apparently slept.

"Les sourcils ne sont pas réels, sont-ils Angleterre?" the Frenchman asked, more to himself than the other, as he brushed hair away from caterpillar eyebrows.

"Yes, Francis, my eyebrows are, in fact, real," the island nation's muffled voice sounded against Francis' chest.

After the initial shock of finding him to be awake, Francis smiled and laughed, "Well, maybe we can prove that, non. We can try to pull them off and see?"

The Brit buried himself in the other's shirt, "In the morning, I'm tired."

Francis sighed and put a hand behind his friend's head, leaning it closer to him as he gently rocked him a little till he could hear quiet snores.

_I am going to hear it in the morning, _was really the only thing the Frenchman could think at that instant, but he'd take one night of cute, snuggly, half-drunk Angleterre to punk, grumpy, going-to-be-half-drunk Angleterre any day.

も

ﾉ っ

,. ､／ '―‐‐ ､ も

／ -v､ ＼ っ

／ ＼

. / ／| ∧ l ＼_ソ

イ / /､_/＿_､ | ヽ,ﾊ ヽ

| |/ | /ﾞミ三 ヽ 彡ﾁ| | 丶

| |_ |r=ｧ=ﾐ ｨ==-} ハﾄゝ | |

}人/ ヽ | 弋::ﾘ 辷ﾘ |/ ∧ ﾉﾉ

l l 丶_ ﾍl 〃 ' 〃 ﾚﾍl ｀

ヽヽ ＼ヽ､ '^,..._ .ノ

Y二ミァ_ｨ´´,, ヽ

. /＼_メ､ {､ _r＾¨ｽ

/ _Fﾆﾆ7ヽ￣ﾄ='ノ丶

ヽ ´＾

**THERE! I DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHh!**

_**O.o With all the hype you've been putting up about all that, I figured that there'd be at least a little lemon!**_

_I JUST SLEPT WITH HIM! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SUCH A BLOODY BIG DEAL ABOUT IT! …and why is your line break a messed up ascii of me as a chibi?_

**CAUSE I CAN! x deep breath x Oh well, I skipped all the reviews telling me how awesome I am, it's a given u**

_**God… first up is **_Mexico

Mexico 

Hello! :) Big Brother(America),Magic(England),DanDan(DanelleSeph ton) (I gave everyone nicknames;) )

_**Aw… that's pretty cute.**_

**YOUR GIVING IN TO THE CUTE, YOLO?**

I got a question for each of you!

Big Brother:YOU FORGOT YOUT KIDS AGAIN!YOU KNOW YOU HAVE KIDS HOW DO YOU KEEP FORGETTING THEM!...If it makes it you feel better mostly all of them are adopted...like Texas,Arizona,and New Mexico TT_TT

_**I really don't know when all that happened… **_

_Don't think you WANT to know, poppet._

_**Douche… **_

...But anyways how come you called Magic gay and what does that mean?

…_**uh… it means he's… happy?**_

**Nice, save.**

Magic:When Uncle France and I were talking about the Pastery War (which was a stupid war...) he said something about the Mexicans always being the hot ones,what does that mean?(He told me to ask you because of revenge whatever that means)

_Um… uh…_

_**Yeah Iggy, x evil grin x Please enlighten us.**_

_It means… uh… he was referring to your weather! Very hot there, right?_

**Smooth**

DanDan: How did you even find Magic drunk?

**He discovered Fanfiction before America could get to him (before what happened at top occurred) and Iggy PMed me randomly… and this happened… yolo… **

Now a question for all of you please try these burritos?(hold out a tray of burritos with a puppy dog face)

_**Okay! x eats without hesitation x**_

_x hesitates then eats x Not bad_

**x shrugs x I'm really sorry, but I really don't eat red meat unless it's necessary x looks at puppy eyes x Don't try, I babysit a thre-year-old once a month, I've seen it all.**

Plant Life Alchemist _is next_

Alright, I'll start watching Death Note sometime soon, thanks!

**That's great! It really is a good show.**

As with the L thing... Duly noted. He's yours. I generally don't crush on anime characters either (with the exception of one that I will not say), so he's all yours.

**YEAH!**

And I can't wait to read the fic. It should be... interesting.

**Hope you liked it XD**

_**I know I found it… blackmail-ible**_

And if you do start up questions again, I have a question for Iggy. Why don't you like the cold creamy goodness known as ice cream?

_Because isn't real! It's all artificial._

_**Artifical GOODNESS!**_

Obviously Me

Hello

_Good day_

_**SUP!**_

**Yolo!**

I heard you've been talking to East Washington, I'm her sister, South Carolina's, admin. I recently moved to South Carolina and she should be here preparing for her twin's wedding...

…_**there's more?**_

**Yes America, we've establish this, there are fifty**

_Please don't 'meh' for the rest of the blog, it's annoying._

SC: You found another blog?

Third one, including East Washington's.

SC: I'm going to go burn Paris' wedding dress and get her something less sparkly and I'm thinking about burning the stupid tux also.

Ok...how bad are they?

SC: The dress can blind you and the tux is hot pink.

_**That… oddly seems right**_

_Agreed_

Oh...that makes sense.

SC: Why's dad broken? Did he forget he had kids again?

_Your father just has a very low response system. He breaks down whenever the unexpected happens._

_**Hey!**_

The French hate everybody, but SC is and you are about to be related by marriage to France.

SC: She drinks nothing, but sprite, it's her one true love, since she's never had a boyfriend.

**I COMPLETELY AGREE! I HAD SPRITE FOR BREAKFAST! **

...

SC: 4/5 sane? Don't you mean 1/100000000 sane?

Don't make me tell Paris about the tux and wedding dress.

_**Ooo… someone's in trouble V**_

Bye

_Next is _Katie-Kat1129

Hi! It's New Prussia again!

((Hallo!))

**Hey**

_**Hola**_

_Hello_

Admin, I know you're glad to know what countries occupy the 25% of you that ISN'T Irish, but please shut up.

((But... but... fine. Sup dudes.))

Much more natural. Anyways, no I-

((Shut up! Don't explain your existence, you'll break America again.))

You broke him!

((No, you did!))

Screw you.

((Screw you. ... hahaha!))

Shut up! Your laugh is annoying!

_Children, stop fighting!_

**Yeah, your scaring America!**

_**No they're not… **_

((Geez, PMSing much?))

No, you are.

((Why you little!...))

Anyways... um... Arthur, why do you think magic is real?

((Because it is.))

Admin, you're crazy. Magic isn't real.

_MAGIC IS REAL! x flying mint and a bunch of fairies show up x BELIEVE!_

…_**and he's gone…**_

((Well, your mom isn't real!))

She never exi-

((What did I say about breaking my country?))

Let's leave before we attack each other.

((Ok! Bye!))

Au revoir!

**That was fun, but **Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl **is next.**

Hi America, Hi England.

_Hi, love_

_**Yo!**_

Here's a question: how would you rate the average Hetalia fan cosplaying you from a scale of one to ten?

_**Hm, it depend on who does it, and who there doing**_

_Really, as long as they nail the accent, and can at least be identified as the country, their good_

BTW America, I love McDonald's, but I'm not allowed to eat beef or fish.

_**That is a tragedy**_

TT It's sad, because I was hoping to try Iggy's fish and chips.

_**O.o**_

I think that's the only food that he makes that seems good. *wonders how this sentence will affect America*

_**Wa…what?**_

_x happy smile x America, even you liked my fish and chips. I win_

**I make some pretty good fish and chips myself, but I make them a little differently than normal**

_How so?_

**Secret recipe ;D**

East Washington _**is next…**_

'ello again!

_Hi_

**Yolo**

_**Ello**_

Dad: You actually only have about 50. I guess we were really good at hiding. See, each state has a personification. We're not as strong, and die easier than you do, but still. There are some states that have more than one because of the drastic differences between the people. I'm one of those twins. Cali has two as well, the southern and the northern. and yeah, well, I guess that was an America from another dimension or something.

…_**that doesn't make me feel any better.**_

_Oh cheer up, chap. You have a family. Isn't that part of the American dream?_

_**THE AMERICAN DREAM IS TO HAVE A GOOD JOB, OWN YOUR OWN HOME, AND RAISE A FAMILY. NOT HAVE FIFTY KIDS AND HAVE NO WIFE, WHICH IS PHYSICALLY IMMPOSSIBLE! x goes into the-great-depression-corner x**_

hey, Admin, I think i broke dad.

Admin: uh yeah... I think you did...Anyway, I guess I forgot to introduce myself huh? Well, I' m Ethraen. Nice to meetcha! America, It's okay if you didn't know. The states are pretty elusive. Don't worry okay? If you want imagine France's reaction when he finds out that all of the territories he gave you, the ones that became states, are all the trouble makers. That's gotta make both Iggy and America smile!

_I'm not surprised…_

…_**meh… (translation: They can't be that bad but sometimes the French can be… well French)**_

You do have a point. Wow, France is a bad influence huh? But Montana isn't like that...

Iggy: I have to say, you're cooking isn't terrible. Just maybe a bit bland. And that one Prime Minist-

Admin: You mean Tony Blair.

Yeah him. It doesn't help that he supposedly burned down his house with a cooking fire... did that actually happen?

_I really don't know for certain, but not all our food is bland!_

**Yes it is.**

…_**meh… (translation: they really are dude)**_

oh, and what's it like to know royalty? Being the personification of England, you get to meet with them whenever you want, right? Since there's gonna be a baby, does that mean that you'll have to watch him?

_Eh, I can't all ways just walk in to the palace. Some of my kings and queens think I'm a loon and just kick me out. _

_**Meh (translation: not surprising)**_

_x flicks his head playfully x Shut up, you little depressing twat. Anyway, my current royalty do believe me, but the parents said they don't want me to watch their child cause… um…_

**What?**

_They said I'm bad with kids._

…_**meh? (translation: you think?)**_

Admin: You need to chill... Why would you want to know that?

Because I don't talk to Iggy... or anyone really, all that much. I'm curious as to one of dad's closest friends!

_**x both countries x WHAT?!**_

Admin: Danelle, how can you keep those two from wringing each others' necks? I mean seriously, You might have an easier time now, what with Wash here breaking her own dad... And here I thought Russia would be the one to do it. Oh well.

**As I said before, I babysit a three-year-old, it's just like two of them, but bigger XD**

Ja ne, tousan and Iggy!

E. WA and Admin

_Um… why is _Belarus _here?_

Hello...people...

…_um… hi?_

**Hi x completely unafraid x**

_**HI BELLA!**_

Mexico,MY BEST FRIEND(glares at ENGLAND like she wants to kill him and then calms down)told me about this little...blog...

…_mep…_

I have a question for all of you but mostly for the...BRIT...

_**Oh, your screwed, Iggy**_

_x too busy hiding for sarcasm x_

What do you think of England/Mexico ...pairings?(Sounds disgusted when she said 'England'and'pairings')

…_actually, I've never actually read anything about that. Have you Danelle?_

**Uh uh, sorry, I'm a fluff, hurt/comfort fan**

America remember she is your little sister do whats best for her...

_**I will, but I have enough family issues right now… **_

Anime freak out 

First off, NO MORE STEM! Thank The Lord.

**Good for you!**

Second, I am half and half on reading what happened to Arthur, but I would be the only one who didn't so... Sorry England.

_Well, better late than never, eh?_

Third, thank you England for the Queen and the Beatles, love the bands, but could do without One Direction. Kinda like Canada and Justin Beiber, hate him.

Sorry if any of you like him.

**Pssh, does ANY ONE?**

And Danny, I love your friend for being vegetarian and you for eating white meat, kinda like me!

**Aw, thx! We just don't think most meats are very healthy. Really it's just like what people normally eat, but without red meats. I do eat some red meats, but normally against my will.**

_**It's un-American**_

_Oh leave her alone, Alfred_


	14. Artie's First Love

_Shall we, my dears?_

_**Yea. First is **_HBM 

Hungary:Hi!

Mexico:Hola!

Belarus:...(glares at England)...

Mexico:BELA-CHAN!

Belarus:...Hi...

… _x nervous x hello_

_**Hey girls!**_

**Yo**

Hungary:Thats better anyway-

Belarus:YOU LIED ENGLAND YOU READ ENGLAND/MEXICO PAIRINGS

Hungary:YEAH WE SPY ON YOU ALL THE TIME BECAUSE MEXI-CHAN HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!

Mexico:WHAT I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! o/o

Belarus:Yes you do.

Mexico:NO I DON'T!o/o

Hungary:Then why are you blushing?

_O.o uh… I don't read them… my brothers may though… they are a bit perverted sometimes and Wales and I do look a fair bit alike…_

Mexico:I um...Nevermind Big Brother,Magic Uncle France said to give me the real answers to the last questions I asked you and to stop suger coating it.

Belarus:England If You Lie Again

Hungary:You Will Get A Pan To Your Face

Belarus:And You Will Get Cuts All Over You

Mexico:'-_-

Hungary::D

Belarus: _

_x underbreathe x I will kill that frog_

**Don't kill France! The plot would be nothing without him!**

_Regardless, I refuse to answer. It's unbefitting of a gentleman to make conversation of such things._

**AND THE BLOG RATING IS STAYING T!**

_**Call down !**_

Katie-Kat1129 _**is next**_

Hey, it's only Katie-Kat this time. New Prussia is of somewhere... I think he's with his friend August.

_**Lovely**_

I just thought that I should tell you about Massachusetts, since you don't seem to know any of your kids.

_**Not my fault, my admin doesn't like reading that many blogs**_

**Hey! **

So... yeah. Um... Tyler? You there? No?... maybe you'll meet him next time.

_**Okay**_

I don't argue with Ty, so we probably won't annoy you.

**Well that's a good thing**

_Smashing_

**Now we have **Random Fangirl

I'm back! Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.

**Hello!  
**_**Hello, dear**_

_**Greetings!**_

So, on with the questions then. questions!

America, the personification for Northern Louisiana wants to know if you remember her name.

_**Okay, I'm gonna try here! Um… Louisa Lou Mary Anne Jane… stop me if I'm getting warm…**_

_Stop it, lad, you're making a fool of yourself_

_**Shut up!**_

England, why the hell do you have a liquor cabinet?! That's just a disaster waiting to happen.

_x indignant x I am the bloody United Kingdom and I can drink whatever I wan-_

_**Now YOU'RE making a fool of yourself**_

VivaAmerica _is next_

Hey y'all! I'm VivaAmerica! I found this blog and I thought I might as well drop in to say hello I my two favorite countries so... HI! :D

_Aw, you flatter us love_

**I guess it's hard not to love a hero?**

I have a few questions though, mostly for England. The first one is, how do you control your magical creatures? Because I may or may not have a temperamental werejaguar who's always getting into trouble. *shifty eyed*

_I don't really control them. I trust them enough to let them do as they wish… as for a werejaguar… try a mix of frozen tree frog leg power and giant's drool, with maybe a little eye of newt. But not too much unless you want to actually kill it._

Second of all, what do you usually do on the 4th of July?

_To be honest, it's just another day. It isn't my problem if he wants to blow up the damn world, let him. I'll prefer to live my life and not be depressed over the past._

**Very mature Arthur**

_Thank you my dear_

I also have something to say to America... STOP SAYING 'MEH' EVERY TIME YOU'RE SURPRISED. GOOD GRAVY! SHOW SOME COMPOSURE MAN. YOU'RE MAKING US AMERICANS LOOK SILLIER THAN WE ALREADY ARE!

_**Hey! How would you like to randomly be told you have fifty children you know nothing about?**_

(And BTW, I've been sending letters to Eastern Washington and she's a really sweet girl, so you really have to freak out. :) )

_**Um… why?**_

Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, that's it for now,

Adios!

Obviously Me **is obviously next**

Hi!

SC: Hey...

NC: Bonjour.

**Yolo!**

_**Hello**_

_Good day_

SC: Will you stop it with the French!

NC: Sorry, I'm being forced to talk in French at home and I'm just stuck on it...

**Quite fine**

_Perfer English, but as long as you aren't France, I'm fine_

I'm going to Lake Mury with my youth group and we're going to spend the night on a private island.

_That sounds delightful _

SC: Murray...

NC: Did dad forget again?...

_**x groan x What did I forget now?**_

SC: Yep, I bet he forgot about your wedding too, I'm still trying to tell France about it, but Paris started watching me 24/7 so I couldn't make it anywhere close to his house.

NC: Wait, you burned them?!

SC: Nope... I got attacked by your crazy girlfriend.

_**Well hat's lovely**_

NC: Darn it. Another sprite nut?

Hey!

SC: Don't deny it, you went through two boxes in a day.

**SPRITE FOR EVER! THERE IS NO SUBSTITUE! **

_Oh be quiet. You have issues_

_**Just because she can taste the difference between Sprite and Sierra Mist, and can actually tell if she given the wrong one, doesn't make her an addict.**_

I'm just going to shut you guys up now, so bye!

**Bye!**

_Goodbye_

_**BYE!**_

East Washington _**is up next!**_

Bonjour! Again.

I realized it's somewhat confusing, so I've kicked my admin out. She's now investigating the woods and I made she won't be back until I'm finished.

**I'm… a bit concerned for her safety**

_**I'm sure she's fine!**_

Dad, seriously. If anything you adopted every state. You bought Alaska from Russia, Most of the west is Spain, France or Iggy, the 13 you got from Iggy... yeah, need I say more? So it actually is pretty possible. Isn't that just wonderful!

_**Yeah, delightful…**_

Iggy, you can't be that bad with kids! I mean you raised dad and helped raise Uncle Mattie, right? Didn't they turn out okay?

…_do we REALLY need to correct that?_

_**Hey, Mattie maybe a little quiet, and he talks to a polar bear, but you can blame Francis for that half! Don't pick on my brother.**_

**Um… Alfred. They aren't talking about Mattieu.**

Oh yeah, I was curious if you ever pull out your pirate outfit. Like do you get so drunk that you actually dress up in your old pirate clothes, grab your sword and try to stab France or something? I'd love to see more of you drunk. It sounds so awesome!

…_well…_

_**Hell, he was so drunk once, he went to the channel in full costume, screaming at anyone that would listen that Francis stole his ship!**_

_x punches him in the upper lip x Shut up_

And yes, Iggy is one of your best friends, despite what you think. Why do you think the 13 on the East side still have more of that British Heritage? I mean, my eastern siblings probably still drink just as much tea as coffee! Oh, and you can't forget their accent. overall British influence is still very prominent. Plus he's one of your closest allie etc etc... yeah, I think you get what I mean.

_That isn't friendship. That's family. There happens to be a difference._

**Alfie, I can argue that point. I'm from PA (yes, we actually call it PA) and I am your stereotypical PA girl. I love the Philies, have grown used to the pot holes and futile road work, and I hate the Yankees with a passion. I love tea, some of my friends are Amish, and frankly, my biggest dream is to travel to Europe. We are the second state, WE ARE PA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!**

_**She's lost it. **_

_She never HAD it._

Iggy, why would they think you a loon? Is it because of your magic? I've heard a lot of things about your magic, and I have to say, it would be so awesome (not to mention way too much fun) to be able to cast some magic. Although, I guess Bigfoot could be a magical monster... would he be considered magical since no one sees him, and if they do it's never a clear picture?

_Bigfoot isn't really MAGICAL… he's more mythical or legendary. The difference is minuscule, but Bigfoot has much more 'scientific proof' than magic. A monster of the sort can be proved if someone put their mind to it, but magic is a much more complex theory that can't be proven unless one can actually perform it._

Dan, I don't feel sorry for you. I had to watch Alaska sometimes, and as an early state... it must be worse with human kids.

**You don't understand. This kid was a fairly… how to I put it… LARGE child. And said child liked to jump on the furniture and on my back when he didn't get his way. x shivers x I hate kids…**

Hey dad, I read somewhere that said "If America was personified, Washington [State] would be the nervous twitch" What do you have to say about that?

_**I don't know, but I don't think that's a very good description of you.**_

Oh, and here's a coffee for ya.

_**Yeah!**_

Are you good now? Oh I know, and a snickers.

_**Why?**_

cause you're not you without a snickers. *snicker*

_**lol**_

with love,

E. Washington

_Next, _Eron Elric aka the malchemist

Ve nee guys!

Dear America,

Umm Oniisan? Are you ok? Annnddd I just said Oniisan *sigh* why you ask? Velll in one world I'm the Americas(aka Mexico, USA, and Canada) and Japan's magial communities! And the other magical communities other then UK's) are Personification is Mr. Penguin. . . Well anyways don't worry! I'm like a sister!

_**God…**_

_HOW MANY ARE THERE?!_

**I really need to read other blogs…**

And you have A; the same nickname as a Fullmetal alchemist character(Al) and you remind me of that person's brother(the main character) and will you stop with the mehs!

Dear Arthur,

Ummmm well I was wondering if you've ever had a human love ;3

_Hm… Alfred put this in your ears _

_**x puts in ear plugs x**_

_Back in the middle ages, back when the court was at its peak and the Crusades were long done, I meet a lovely woman in a tavern in Cornwall. She was beautiful, but she had the voice of an angel. I don't think she was English to be honest, but I don't really recall where she was from (honestly I was probably dead drunk at the time). I recall her accent was rather thick though, velvety smooth and delightful to hear. She wasn't exactly a small woman, she was strong and well-built, and she really acted more like a man then anything. She a flirt, but she was rather difficult to work with; she would never let me talk and she thought I was insane whenever I talked to her about THAT, but she'd just laugh like I was being ridiculous. Her hair was mid-length, soft, golden blonde, in slight ringlets, but she put it back most of the time in a silk ribbon. As I think about it, she never wore dresses either; always pants and tunics, but they were elegant and rich, bright and fancy. She loved the color purple, and she wore it every time I saw her. But her best trait was her eyes. A sparkling, lively blue-_

**x holding back laughter x**

_What's so funny?_

**Not thing, Artie, but I really don't think that was a woman.**

_What?_

**x bursts out laughing x Oh my justice that is perfect! x waves him off x I'm probably the only one who can understand that, but I know exactly who that was. **

_WHO?_

**Ask someone else, I'm keeping my secrets x giggles x**

And well do you think of Alfred as your little brother? A lot of APH would LOVE to know

_Well…_

_**x still can't hear x Can I take these earplugs out yet?**_

_x shakes head x No Alfred._

_**x leaves them in x**_

_Alfred is my little brother. Nothing he does will change that. Yes, I get mad at him just like any other brother. He's a little crazy some times, but Alfred's my brother, and I love him as my brother. As for all those pairings about us, think what you like, but he is my little brother, nothing more x scuffs Alfred's head x Take them out now._

_**x takes out earplugs x What's that all about?**_

_Nothing, lad._

Dear Danella,

Oh the reference is that my last name is the main character's last name. And have you ever had a pokémon stage?

**Pokémon is the Seasme Street for otaku's. I grew up on it.**

Dear everyone,

Almost Every time I do a APH personality quiz I get Japan! I also get Canada, Germany, a couple Italys, miner characters, girls, and one time the *** frog!(how I don't know)

_Bad luck, maybe?_

Ever seem Heta oni? If not go watch it *evil grin* well anyways!

_What is it?_

_**Sounds evil**_

**It is. I love it, but I can't play it, cause my computer is a derp. And I will not allow them to see it, as this is a fun blog, not a counseling session. **

Here are some none burnt scones for Arthur, 6 meatloaf shaped hamburgers, and drink, and my homemade chocolate chip cookies for Alfred, and some sprite for Danella.

_x bites scone x Thank you dear, but I think I still prefer my recipe._

_**x eating meatloaf x That is the worst insult ever.**_

**x drinking sprite x Horrible Artie. **

Asta la Pasta!

Anime freak out 7

Hey, it's not un-American to not eat red meat. Everyone has there own tastes. Yeah, I get forced to eat it too. It makes me sick.

**Eating red meat is a choice. I eat it when I have to, Al**

_**But you don't like burgers! **_

**I like them fine, I just know that they aren't very healthy, so I refrain.**

…_**meh**_

Anyways, America. Sometimes I don't even know how you are tied as my fave Hetalia character, since you are the complete opposite of me, which kinda gets me annoyed.

_**Hey, I do try~!**_


	15. TAKE THAT FANGIRLS!

**x grinning x **

_What's up with her?_

_**She's happy so many people guessed who your 'first love' is.**_

_What? Who is she then?_

_**I don't know. I had ear plugs in.**_

_Darn… I'm sure someone will spoil it._

**x still grinning x First is **Plant Life Alchemist

Danny, do I have permission to guess who exactly was Artie's first love? I actually understand who it is!

**x American grin x Everyone else already told him in the later ones, so no need to**

I feel sorry for you, Iggy, because you don't know.

_Thank you, love, but I don't get how this is such a big deal._

**x evil laughter **

Random Fangirl 

Sorry about my last review's misspelings and mistakes. I did it on my phone and it's been on the fritz lately. Sorry for the inconvinience!

**No inconvince! It's fine.**

Athis 

Siema ludzie! I dzień dobry Anglio. ('Ello people. And good day England.)

_**Yo!**_

**Yolo**

_Good day_

It's nice to meet you. I'm a Polish tomboy with some German blood.

If you don't mind i would like to ask Arthur a question.

Dear England, you are my favourite character and personaly i love your culture. I would like to ask about your relationship with Portugal... You see, I'm writing a fanfic for my best friend Shiro and while looking for historical information i found that you two have the oldest alliance in the world and it's still in force. (Since 1373) And now you have a close and healthy relation ship. My question is if you would go as far as to call Portugal your best friend.

_I wouldn't go as a far as to call him my best friend, he's more like a good business partner._

Alfred, I'm sorry to tell you that but neithter me nor Shiro like you very much...

_**Ah… Alfred sad…**_

But i also have a question for you... My father was once on a business trip and brought me back a T-shirt... The problem is i usually wear M sized shirts while this one was S... And it was like a dress when i put it on. (I hate dresses...) So my question is why are your clothes this big? I don't mean to be rude or anything... i'm just curious.

_**It really depends on the type of shirt, and who your dad bought it from. Some tourist stops are a bit… lazy with sorting, so it maybe that, or just that the the style could be a little off and your dad didn't notice. Other than that, I have no clue.**_

And the last one is to Danelle Sephton... Have you ever been to Poland? If not, would you like to? And one more... Have you ever tried pierogi?

**Hm, no I haven't been to Poland, but I do think it would be a fun adventure. My goal in life is to somehow drive through Canada, get to Alaska, go on a boat into Russia, drive through the country till I hit Lithuania, than go around Europe a while till I figure out a way to back to America. **

_Your insane, you realize that right?_

**No, I'm claustrophobic. I can't travel via plane for long periods of time. At least on a car I can stop and take a breather. Anyway, I have had pierogi many times. My great aunt used to make homemade pierogi for my family before she passed away. I loved it, but I can't eat it anymore without thinking of her… Sorry if I sound like a crybaby, I just regret not spending much time with her.**

_**x pats her shoulder x There there…**_

Also Arthur, i think that you're a great older brother and parent figure. Just look at Hong Kong, Australia and New Zealand! I'd love to have an older brother like you, the one I have now treats me like shit.

_Ha! At least someone understands my genius!_

**Yeah, as long as we forget about Sealand, Canada, this idiot over here, you did well**

_**HEY!**_

Anyway! Have some homemade pancakes! With strawberry jam... Mmmm strawberries...

Shiro: Strawberry obsessed freak...

Athis: Shut up, you brainless idiot!

Shiro: Make me fatass!

*fight for a while*

_**x watches while eating pancakes x This is fun.**_

_Good show_

Shiro: ... Wait! I'm not brainless!

Athis: You just proved me you are.

Shiro: I hate you!

Athis: Love you too.

_**Aw, friendship**_

Sorry 'bout her... She's quite... unusuall... But who isn't?

_Me_

…

_**Dude, you talk to a magical flying mint bunny that only you can see**_

**And have you SEEN your eyebrows?**

…

I'd also like to say that I love most of british music. Queen, the Beatles and Deep Purple are high on my list of my favourite bands... Also Folk Metal originated from the UK... And I love almost every kind of metal music there is.

_Well, at least something good came out of my punk years._

**Queen was great, I'd trade One Direction in a heartbeat if we could have Freddie back **

_May he rest in peace _

And Arthur... You do realise that that 'woman' was Francis... Right?

…_what? That's insane! Even when I'm drunk I'd know if is within range of that frog. _

_**I don't know, he does seem the kinda guy to cross dress**_

_SHUT UP IT'S NOT TRUE_

**What ever you say Iggy**

To end it all... Dear Danelle Sephton i hope you're enjoying your holidays.

**I am! Thanks for asking**

Oh, Also Shiro supports FrUK... I do only slightly... I blame her for it...

**YEAH! WE SHOULD FORM AN ARMY OF FrUk SUPPORTERS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

Na razie! (See you later)

Obviously Me 

Sup!

**Yolo**

_**Hey**_

_Good day_

SC: ...

NC: Bonjour.

Paris: Bonjour.

SC: You're not the only one who hates him.

I'm not too fond of him myself.

_Lovely_

Paris: What about my father.*glares at*

NC: Just calm down, I don't have a problem with him.

_**x grabs another pancake x This is getting good…**_

**Hell yeah, pass the Sprite**

Paris: We are getting married tomorrow, if you did, we wouldn't be getting married if you had a problem with him.

NC: True.

I can't wait!

SC: You realize it's an island and you have to go by boat.

_**Ooo… you got served**_

*freezes*I'M NO LONGER GOING!

NC: Do you have the kidnapping van, the rope, and duct tape ready?

…_what?_

SC: *nods*

Paris: Why don't you just tranquilize her?

DON'T GIVE THEN ANY IDEAS!

_I agree_

_**Shut up, this is fun**_

Paris: You won't burn my beautiful,

SC and me: *cough*blinding*cough*

Paris: amazing dress.

I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD TELL THE DIFFERENCE!

**Hell no. Sprite is a specific art made through the expert genius of men much greater than us.**

_**And everything else?**_

**Meh.**

_I see_

SC: We did a blind taste test with Sprite, Sierra Mist, 7up, and Mellow Yellow.

NC: She got all of them right by telling how carbonated they were and the difference in flavor.

Mellow Yellow just has a...different taste, 7up is really carbonated, Sierra Mist is just meh, and Sprite is it's own marvel, too wonderful to describe.

**Glad to see SOMEONE agrees**

SC: Speaking of Sprite, you're out.

WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOO! *dramatically falls to the floor*

Paris: Stop overreacting...

SC: She isn't overreacting, this is how she reacts every time she's out of Sprite.

_**You think that's bad? Last time Danny ran out, she made Artie stand in a corner for three hours while she took his wallet and maxed it out on soda.**_

**Hey, at **

*lays on the floor crying*

SC: *strokes her hair gently*

NC: Bye...

_Goodbye_

Katie-Kat1129

((It's Katie-Kat again! And I tracked down Ty!))__

_**Lovely…**_

Hey dudes! Great to see you, dad! Hey, Katie, where's New Priss?

((New PRUSSIA is hanging out with August.))

August? That kid's adorable! Am I done here yet?

((No. No bugging August. Hunter (New Prussia) hates it when you flirt with him. *sigh* I'm sick of it, and I'm an absolute yaoi nut!))

_**...**_

But-

((No. Moving on... England, what do you think of Doctor Who?))

_Doctor Who is the best program going. There is nothing to compare it to._

_**Last time I tried to call him during it, he tried to kill.**_

Katie? You know how you said you're sick of hearing about August? Well, I'm sick of hearing about 'Captain Jack'.

((We're not supposed to be arguing. Ask Al about baseball.))

_x smiles x You know, Alfred didn't invent baseball_

_**x groans x Not again…**_

_I DID. _

_**I'm just better at it.**_

_But I invented your national pastime_

**Makes you question the origin of apple pie and Chevrolet, huh? **

Oh yeah! Sad, what's your favorite baseball team.

((Red Sox are cool, right America? Nudge nudge, wink wink.))

Yeah dad, Red Sox!

…_**I'm a Cavaliers fan**_

**PHILLIE FOREVER!**

((We must go now, auf weidersehen!))

See you later dudes!

Just A Fish

Actually, just have them watch RomaHeta. I haven't watched it myself but I think it's not as bad as HetaOni.

**I can't find a video of it in good quality of it. Either way, I don't think they should watch stuff like that.**

_**Like WHAT!?**_

_Just tell us!_

**Never!**

- Just a Fish

E. Washington 

Ni Hao,

_Hello dear_

_Yo!_

**Yolo**

Iggy:

Oh the mini woods around my area is safe. I probably just put a blindfold on her and left her at the edge. She can take it off if she wants, but knowing her, she'll see how far she can go with it on.

**That sounds like fun**

_**Only you…**_

Dad did turn out okay. He may be a nut job at times, but you have to admit, He is one of the more annoyingly lovable countries, right? Gah! Admin, get away!

_**Aw, thanks sweety**_

Sorry, it looks like my admin ninja'd that small portion. Anyway, that event sounds so cool! Did anyone get pictures? I would love to see pictures... pwease?

_No, sorry_

Iggy, do you still consider dad a younger brother after the revolutionary war? I mean, I guess in a way every country is a bro/sis, but still... and family CAN be friends too. I would have thought with all the fights that you didn't exactly consider him a younger bro. Yes, word of your bickerings do get around. It's an advantage I have guess.

_We've gone over this; Yes, I do consider him to be my little brother. He's just an idiot_

_**x shrugs x Eh, I got nothing**_

Okay then Iggy, how would you scientifically describe Bigfoot in a way that you wouldn't be able to describe your fairy friends? I mean, sure, the footprints and blurry photos could be that way, but you could do that with your fairy friends. So that evidence is just as valid as if you drew a picture of whichever friend you want. Am I wrong? What about Nessy? Is he a magical creature? I'm just trying to figure it out...

_Well, my fairies aren't imaginary, so there's no need to prove that they are. And Nessie is not real! I will not tell my brother again, it is a twig. A BLOODY TWIG!_

_**Calm down!**_

Dad:

Well that comment was in reference to the fact that West (therefore me by extension) is the coffee capital of the states. Interesting that really... I don't mind coffee, but I'll more than likely grab tea. Oh well.

_**Everyone has their preferences **_

**I'm actually drinking tea as we speak! I have a cup of rose tea, with raspberry honey, and a few crakcers with raspberry curd!**

_**She really loves raspberries**_

**I also have raspberry tea, English breakfast tea, strawberry green tea, and Earl Grey (which is my favorite). I also have a mug of fine china that was made in England!**

_I gave her the mug_

**It's a lovely mug**

_**You both are insane**_

Let's see... what else can I ask you... Oh yeah! How many cups of coffee do you drink daily, and do you prefer coffee or soda? I'm going to say tea is third option out of the three... Have you tried Green Tea? Admin swears by it... she loves the stuff. Then again, she's probably a Japan addict.

_**Mostly just when I wake up. I don't like decaf and I if I drink to much regular… well coffee is to me as rum is to Iggy. I actually have nothing against tea; it's just not my preferred drink. I have had green tea loads of times at Kiku's house. It's alright, just a little bitter for me.**_

Ha, I made you laugh. My mission is complete! Anyway, seriously, don't worry too much. The trouble children are the original 13... and the northern part of the midwest... ya know, Wisconsin, Illinois... all of them.

_**x slowly looks to the resistant Pennsylvanian x That explains so much… **_

Adios for now,

E. WA

Just A Fish 

Sup. I'm Just a Fish (don't ask) and I apologize for what I'm going to ask you two (three if author hasn't watched it before) because it might break you both/all.

_I fear for my life everytime a fangirl says that…._

Go on YouTube and watch HetaOni.

**NO! I WILL NOT LET THEM!**

_**What is with you and this HetaOni thing?**_

**I have already seen it (I wan to play it but my computer is a biatch) And they are too young to be emotionally scarred!**

_I'm the United Bloody Kingdom!_

I apologize if they/all of you end up broken.

- Just a Fish

Random Fangirl

Hey guys! It's Random Fangirl here, and I'm back with more questions!

America, I jsut wanted to know whether or not Mattie has ever one a baseball game against you, and if you've ver won a hockey game against him.

_**There is a silent agreement between two brothers that I don't mention our baseball games or hockey matchs, and I get to keep my head.**_

England, was this mystery woman's accent French, by anyy chance? *smirks knowingly in corner*

_x starts beating head on wall x I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!_

Danny, have you ever considered sarting a blackmail folder? It might be a good idea with those two dolts around.

**x pulls out little black notebook with the words "****DANNY NOTE****" on it x Done and done. This note book is the only thing that can stop WW3**

... No offense, though. *gives pointed look to America and England* You guys are awesome.

_**Glad to see we all agree**_

…_._

GuMiOh24 7/16/13 . chapter 14

Hi There ja lu

To England,

First of all can I call you Iggy?

_Everyone else does, so I guess you mind as well._

So Iggy, mind telling me why I'm starting to see flying mint bunnies everywhere huh (starts shaking him) tell me or I'll unleash an army of fangirls on you ja lu.

_How am I supposed to know? _

VivaAmerica 7/16/13 . chapter 14

Hola! How are you all? Doin' good I hope?

**As can be expected with a bunch of nations around**

England, thank you for your advice. But... do you know where I can GET some of those items?! And just for the record, the werejaguar is a 'he', not an 'it'. His name is Monty and-

_Your local wizarding shop should have the most of items, or you could always order out for them. _

Monty: THAT STUPID EUROPEAN CALLED ME AN 'IT'?!

Get out of my letter Monty!

Monty: NO! AND WHO DOES THAT STUPID EUROPEAN THINK HE IS?! FROZEN FROG LEGS AND GIANT'S DROOL?! WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT MEZOAMERICAN MAGIC?!

_I know plenty!_

If you don't get out right now I'm calling Alura!

Monty: You wouldn't!

TRY ME... Whew, he's gone. Sorry 'bout that. Noe can you see why I need help? He's a nice guy really, he just has... issues.

_That potion should work fine._

_**If it doesn't maybe I can throw of some old Native American magic on him. I still think I can manage something**_

And as for your question America. The reason you need to freak out around Eastern Washington is because IT'S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES! MWAHAHAHAAAA! (And she loves to pull pranks! :D)

…_**eep **_

Adios!

Eliana 

Alright guys, you're probably either going to hate me, or strongly dislike me for this, but please know that I couldn't resist. ...I dare both America and England to dress as chicks for the day. Wigs, make up, jewelry, the works. ... And I've already picked out your outfits. Sorry guys, but this is just too good of an oppurtunity to pass up! I mean, how often is it that a girl gets to dare her two favorite Hetalia characters to dress up like women? It's a chance that only happens once in a lifetime! Okay, so here goes.

**I'll do it! This is going to be great!**

America: Knowing you, I've decided that a skirt or a dress would just be plain mean, so I've decided to go with something a little more casual. A snug black Death Note T that I got for you at Hot Topic(blatant advertising), a pair of ripped jean shorts, and a pair of flip flops. Your jewelry will consist of a pair of gold hoop earings, and a rubber, camoflauged U.S. Army bracelet that I also got at Hot Topic(more blatant advertising). Your hair/wig will stay it's natural color, and should be put up in a loose ponytail. Your fingernails and toenails are gonna be painted in a red, white, and blue pattern. I.e. One finger, red, next finger, white, next finger, blue, until you run out of nails to paint!

…_**no comment**_

England: Sorry to say this dear, but you ARE wearing a skirt. A miniskirt to be exact. Don't worry, though, it's not pink. Nah, it's black. Your shirt is going to be a black and green Flying Mint Bunny T, with black as the background, and Flying Mint Bunny as the green(duh). You're going to be wearing what I like to call T.V. static stockings, with black, lace up combat boots. Your jewelry will consist of a rubber, Mint green hetalia bracelet with little Flying Mint Bunnies on it, a spiked collar, and black diamond earings. Your hair/wig is going to stay the same color, and is going to be worn in two long pigtails. Your nails are going to be black with a white French Tip. Since you're going to be wearing combat boots, you don't REALLY have to paint your toenails.

_My gentlemanhood… it's breaking in two…_

Sorry if the outfits are too underdetailed, but I'm in a bit of a rush and I can't really put much thought into them. Danny, I know that the make-up part is a little underdone, so I can I leave that to you? I'm really sorry that I can't do it myself, but life calls. All I can really do is suggest a little more eyeliner that is strictly necessary for Engand, and that, yes, his nails are French Tip for a reason. Oh, and I dare you to send pictures to France. I'm sure that he'll enjoy it! Bye!

**Instead of writing about it, could I draw it instead? I'll post it on devidentART and post a link.**

Anime freak out 

That is the SWEETEST thing I have ever heard Arthur, the brother thing. * hugs Arthur *

_Um… x awkwardly stands there x_

This gives me a new prospective with my brother. * pulled away, with a little blush * Sorry, and this just makes me want to hug my brother. * Hugs him and gets shoved away * Yeah it's ok, he does that everytime. Anyways, I've been writing poetry lately and I was wondering if you wanted to read it?

_Sure, why not._

Eron Elric aka the malchemist 

Nee guys!

Dear Arthursan,

Ok Alfredsan put in your ear plugs. . .

_**x puts them in x**_

Umm Did Alfred ever get scared when he woke up because he couldn't find Matthew(based on a pic I have),

_No, when they were little, Mattheiu was actually very visible to everyone._

And any totally cute family moments?(if so tell us)

_Not really that I can recall _

(Alfred take the earplugs out.)

Dear Alfredsan,

(Arthur put some earplugs in)

Do you have a crush on a nation? And do you think of Arthursan as for Brother? Any sweetness you can think of?

_**No, I don't personally, but I guess Arthur is my brother. He raised me, but he calls me an idiot all the time. I guess he's more of a tough love kinda guy. I really can't think of much 'sweetness'.**_

(take the earplugs out Arthur)

Dear both of you,

*explains what Hetoni is, and the fact that EVERYONE dies at least twice* *evil grin*

**x things a head and slams them both on the head, knocking them both out, before she even starts x TAKE THAT FAN GIRLS! AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAha HHHHhHhshhahahahahhahdh**

Dear Danellachan,

What sort of books do you read?

**Mostly classic literature or scifi fantasy. **


	16. I AM SO SORRY!

**x really fast x OMJIAMSOSORRY!IGOTPROCRASTINATINGANDI'VEBEENMAIKNG YOUTUBEVIDEOSFORFUNANDILOSTTRACKOFTIME!IAMSOSOSOSO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOS OSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSORRRY!**

_**I think she's sorry.**_

_Indeed_

**Anyway, I decided that I'm going x dramatic pause x TO HAVE A CONTEST!**

_**O god…**_

**Yep! Here's how its gonna work. Both Alfred and Arthur are going to sing a song, respectively, of your choosing (meaning I'll be making a little slide show video with derp pictures and the song playing XD). The reviewers (you) submit a song for either Artie or Alfie, or if you want one for each, I'm cool with that. But, everyone knows, I don't support US/UK, so they will not be doing a duet.**

_x sigh of relief x Thank god._

**Anyway, I do have one think you may like see x grin x**

_I don't like that smile, stop it. STOP IT NOW._

**Please follow this link if you support my obvious OTP (remove the spaces): 2h7pg 2Nd8dQ**

_**x watching video x I could do better**_

_WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD WOULD EVEN THINKING OF MAKING A VIDEO LIKE THAT?!_

_**Calm down!**_

_Shut up!_

**Boys, stop relieving your sexual tensions! **E. Washington,  **is here!**

Ni Hao,

Only me? What ya mean by that?

_We were talking to Dan_

Okay okay. I'll let ya win this one. Dad CAN be an idiot.

…_**meh…**_

**x pats his back x It'll be all right, buddy.**

Iggy, I didn't mean to say that they WERE imaginary, just that they were kind of difficult to explain scientifically. *crosses arms* I was making a point. I have to agree though, I find Nessy to be an amusing idea, and that's that. I'm still going to say that Bigfoot is magical. He's definitely not imaginary, and there's no scientific way to prove that he's real, just like your fairy friends.

_Alright, dear, I can understand your logic._

My favorite kind of tea would probably have to sun tea. I can't believe I never had it until Admin made some. You have to wait till it gets insanely hot, like 90 degrees hot. Then you'd fill a jug with water, put the tea bags in it, and set it out so that the sun makes it. The touch of the sun in tea making is just heavenly!

_Hm… that sounds good. I may have to try that._

_**Focus Iggy, don't let the tea distract you**_

Admin: Yeah, didn't work too well in Japan. Not sure why, it gets hot enough... maybe it's the dry weather?

Oh, and Iggy, If you want you can always try adding some honey, rosemary and/or mint to the green tea.

_I'll keep that in mind next time I see Kiku_

It doesn't make it as bitter. Raspberry tea is really good too. You have wonderful taste Danelle.

**If tea was a school subject, **

Woah, you get drunk off of coffee, dad? Really? I so know what I'm going to get you for Christmas *grins and chuckles*

_**Yeah, haha…**_

**Please don't give him any coffee**

_He's insane enough as it is._

And yeah, they're the trouble children. Ever heard of things going on in the Northwest? No? That's because we like to keep it in house. *Smiles* It's so much easier when you don't dwell on the negatives.

Anyway, who am I tell the world's number 1 super power to do anything?

_**x smiles x**_

**And they say his ego grew three sizes that day.**

Ja ne,

Alex (E. WA)

Athis

Hello again.

Dear Danelle, Lo siento... I'm realy sorry for your loss... Please forgive me for bringing back bad memories. I don't think you're a crybaby, I know how it feels to lose someone.

*drinks green jasmine tea to calm down*

**It's perfectly fine. I don't have any bad memories. Actually, it's funny cause, like, a few hours later my mom was making dinner, and she just randomly choose to make them, and I just kept laughing randomly XD**

Now since I apologised and don't feel so guilty I can get back to wasting your time. Since Shiro went on a Sailing Camp, I have nothing better to do than bother you. *mad grin*

I dare you both to listen to The Stereotypes Song! Hope you like it... *evil snicker*

_**x groans x It's Danny's ring tone.**_

**AHAHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!**

Oh and I dare England to force Scotland to listen to The drunk Scottsman by Irish Rovers... Either make him listen to it or sing it to him, your choice. (I'm addicted to music)

… _x listens to it x God… you know the worst part? It actually HAPPENED…_

_**Kinda glad I don't live directly under that man.**_

Alfred if you want Shiro to like you you'd have to kidnap Gilbert and give him to her!

…_**would she be fine with Gilbird? I mean, if you take him, Gilbret is bound to follow.**_

I agree that it would be great to trade One Direction for Freddy, but I don't think they're worth enough for that. (I don't mean to insult anybody, It's just how I see it...)

_I'm fine either way. No matter what, everyone loves me._

_**And you say I have a big ego…**_

That's it for now, have fun.

Hasta luego!

Random Fangirl 

Wow... K, so guys, what has been your most embarrising moment?

_Do I really need to go? I mean, you people have proof of me sleeping next to a Frenchman, is there anymore to be said?_

_**No, I think they got you pegged.**_

**What about you Alfred?**

_**I've never done anything embarrassing! I'm the hero! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA-**_

_x smirk x No, you don't still wet the bed do you?_

_**SHUT UP, THAT WAS ONE TIME!**_

Eliana 

That sounds cool! I'm sure that the pic will be great!

Dear Arthur. Dude, it was Francis. Take the realization like a real man. I mean, the only REAL reason you would be freaking out is if you still had a crush on him. *nudge nudge wink wink* But that CAN'T be it, can it? *giggles maniacly in background*

_...no. _

**You made me type, like, a paragraph just for his hair.**

_SHUT UP!_

Dear Alfed, Hey, at least I didn't put you in a skirt! It could've been WAY worse, dude. Way worse. Would you prefer I put you in something similar to what England was wearing?

_**...no, I'm good, thank you.**_

Dear Danny, Do you by any chance ship Spamano?

**No, sorry**

Anime freak out

* apologizes over an over for the hug * Sorry! When I get like that, loving the love, which is very slim, I just need a hug! Usually a friend Is there but... Summer. Only seen them once and it was a very depressing day for me. Once again, not going to bug you with that. Anyways, I'll private message you the poem, a cheery one, cause I don't want anyone to read it. But I sent this one into a poem contest for youth and their going to publish it!

_No need to apologize, dear. And your poem was lovely._

Eron Elric aka the malchemist

Veeeee hi!

Dear Arthur,

Veeee *depressed* sorry, when me, my brother, and I were watching Hetalia the whole 'British can't cook' thing came up and my dad said 'that's not a stereotype, it's true' I responded with, 'what about Fish and Chips?,' and he said 'ok well that's the existent of good food'. Aka I'm VERY mad at my dad right no.

_**Hey, he's a truthful man**_

_Please be quiet_

Dear Alfred,

I just noticed something, the only time I say soccer is when I'm around people who have no idea that in other places it's called FOOTBALL, and I often find my self saying football americano.

_**It's all about where you're from I guess**_

Dear Danella, can I tell them if I erase their memorys after we get the reaction?

**Actually, I was thinking about doing some kind of special chapter with that. If you wanted to wipe their memories at the end, PM me.**

((put your earbuds in other two))

And I might be the only Hetalia fangirl that can watch Hetaoni without crying!

**No, I have yet to cry during it to be honest. Though the first time Steve showed up, I screamed so loud my dog almost knocked down my door trying to see what was trying to kill me XD **

((take them out))

Hmmm I prefer historical fiction myself(like Hetalia or Black Butler) especially when it's The American Revolution or civl war!

**Hetalia?**

_**Historical?**_

_Perfer…. Revolution?_

VivaAmerica

Hello again! I'm back with more questions!

England, I found all the items and made the potion but now I can't get Monty to take it. He has an extraordinary sense of smell and he can tell whenever I'm trying to slip the potion inside his food or something. He usually yells at me and climbs up the nearest tree for a few hours and it's getting annoying. Any advice?

_Well, you can always inject it into his blood stream with a dart gun or something_

America, I was teasing you about Eastern Washington. She's awesome, you don't have to be afraid of her. :) I also happen to live in Eastern Washington so you can take my word for it!

_**Good to know.**_

Adios!

**Okay, before I go, I just wanna congratulate the English on their new prince, Yet-To-Be-Named.**

_**Wouldn't that make a great name for him?**_

**Actually, I have a pretty good bet on the name.**

_What do you think it's gonna be?_

**Arthur**

_**Really?**_

**Think about it, Arthur is a great name for a future king!**

_Hahaha._

**XD Anyway, don't forget to request a song for either Alfred or Arthur! **


	17. The FrUk Army wants YOU!

**Sup everyone! Hope your all feeling good.**

_**For Danny's video, we put all of the songs you sent us into a list, that list will be soon later.**_

_If the whole of your review was just the song you sent, we aren't going to display it as a Q/A, but if you actually had questions or such, Danny is just going to cut out the part related to the song so she won't have to repeat herself._

**After this chapter, I won't take anymore songs, and there will be a short break as I make the videos and update anything else I have, but the videos are my priority.**

_**Here's the songs you guys have picked for the hero so far!**_

_**Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades**_

_**It's Time by Imagine Dragons**_

_**Pretty Fly for a White Guy**_

_For me, so far we have:_

_The Animal That I Have Become by Three Days Grace_

_Demons by Imagine Dragons_

**Keep sending in your song suggestions, this is the last chapter I take them for.**

_**Well, let's go! On with the blog!**_

Katie-Kat1129

((Hi! I was going to reply yesterday, but my internet crashed... it's probably a good thing, as both New Prussia and Massachusetts were here!))

_Well that must have been horrifying._

Hey, it's Massachusetts! No New Priss today.

((It was crazy. There was a hockey debate, Massachusetts called Prussia hot at one point-))

That was afterwards. And it's not like I have a crush on him! I just pointed out that he's a handsome dude!

((I don't know if it was incestful or not, but it felt like it. He's your uncle!))

Like you care about incest! Your OTP is SpaMano!

**SpaMano really isn't incestful (or anymore incestful than the rest of them). Spain and Romano aren't closely related, but I have a headcannon that all nations are related in some way.**

_**It scares me how much thought you put into this stuff**_

((It's my opinion.))

And you like UsUk!

_WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?_

…_**meh…**_

((You weren't supposed to say that! *blushes* Anyways... the questions asked were... Um... Oh yeah! Who's your favorite Doctor Who character?))

_I like them all equally. There is no way to compare the amazingness._

Elisha

This is so funny I love it!

**Thank you so much! Hug her Arthur!**

_What?_

**x creepy 2p Danny smile (yes, there is a 2pDanny XD) x Now. Hug. Here. Arthur.**

_x hugs her out of fear x_

_**Wimp**_

**x turns smile to him x**

_**Ep!**_

Plant Life Alchemist 

Hello again, guys!

**Yolo!**

_Good day_

_**YO~!**_

First off, I was going to ask Danny this after chapter 15, because I saw you mention it: Can I join your army of FrUK supporters?

**x fan smile x Of course! x FrUk support shirt magically appears on her x Here's your FrUk shirt, your FrUk hat, your membership pin, France and England plushies, and your subscription to 'FrUk Magazine That Still Doesn't Exist But Really Should'!**

…_where did all of that come from?_

_**Don't question her; Her army's population was one, and now it's two. I don't think she can do much damage.**_

Also, I watched the video, and it was adorable. Loved the song, loved the pictures, just loved it. Awesome job, Danny.

**XD**

I think that's it for now. Y'all are awesome, thanks for answering my questions so far. :)

VivaAmerica

Hello all! And congratulations on the new prince, England! I agree with Danny (can I call you Danny?), King Arthur would be an excellent name!

_As long as I don't have to change diapers, I'm happy for Kate._

**And of course! Everyone does, anyway.**

I guess I could try the dart gun... but Monty's so fast and alert... Hmm, maybe I could ask Alura, being an alien she probably has the best chance (no, she's not the same race as Tony, calm down America).

_**I… wasn't freaking, but it is kinda cool.**_

Also, a question for all three of you, have you seen National Treasure. If America hasn't I'm disowning him as my country.

_**I have… they almost microwaved the Declaration of Independence…**_

**That sounds like something Iggy would do.**

_x glare x___

Adios!

Eron Elric aka the malchemist 

Ohayōgozaimasu, Konnichiwa, Konbonwa(whatever time it is) people,

**In PA, it is now exactly 5:00**

Dear Arthur,

I agree with you! Just because people don't like your food doesn't mean it's bad!

_See? Someone agrees!_

…_**meh…..**_

Dear Alfred,

BUT IT'S WEIRD ME AND MY PARENTS WERE BORN IN THE US!

_**REALLY?**_

And Veeee do you like pasta?(sorry italy mode)

_I guess. As long as isn't covered in cheese, it's fine_

_**Pasta is great!**_

**Pasta is fine.**

Dear Danella,

((Put your earbuds in you two))

I admit to crying for the first little bit, because I had an emotional day, and I never really got surprised by Steve

**I only got freaked out because I did not expect it. **

((Earbuds out))

Dear everyone,

Yes Revolution and Civil war(especially civil war[can't wait to do in depth study of it]) I have 'Midnight Rider' it's a wonderful Revolutionary war book.

_**I understand; I am an amazing nation for my youth.**_

_X laugh x Youth has been your excuse for, like, 500 years. Let it go, your old._

_**HEY!**_

And Hetalia can be considered historical it does mostly take place in WW2

**It's historical fiction. There is a major difference (I'm a library nerd, I can define most genres religiously)**

By the way I ship; UsUk, FrUk, FrCan, Rusame(sometimes), PruCan, AmePan(occasionally), Spamono, GerItlia, and others(yaaaa...)

**x waving FrUk flag x FRUK! FRUK! FRUK! FRUK FOREVER! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!**

…_she scares me sometimes…_

Anime freak out 

Danny, it's ok. We get it. You can't just write all the time. Like me. I write, and sing, and browse the Internet. You would get bored of this if you did this all the time.

Also, Arthur, so sorry about you once having a crush on the old perv', frog - face, France. If you cannot tell, I do not like France, one bit.

_x mumbling x …meh…_

_**x laugh x Ha! Sorry, he's still in denial.**_

So sorry Danny. Just not a fan.

**x hugging FrUk flag x …FrUk…**

And thanks for the compliment. The first person to actually read it was my mom, and she said it was good too. You're second.

_Our pleasure._

And yeah, I heard about the prince. Me and my family were talking about it yesterday on the car ride back to our vacation house. It was also my bro's b - day! Got that hug! Yay!

_**Tell your bro we wish he has a heroic birthday!**_

Man, I'm just rambling on, aren't I? Well, guess I'm going to go. I promise to talk to you next time Alfred!

**Hey, while I was writing this, my overactive brain had a crazy idea. **

_Danny has a bad habit of coming up with headcannons that she let's go and forgets about._

**Exactly. Those head cannons drive me insane until I slow down on everything else. My question for you all is if you would be interested in a bunch of selfprompts in a drabble collection of all my Hetalia views?**

_**Also, don't forget about picking a song everyone!**_

**As always, don't forget YOLO! Hasta la Pasta~!**


	18. Just a Question

**Hi everyone!**

**This isn't an update, and I'm not bringing in the boys, so it's just me.**

**I have a question for you all about the video;**

**The song I picked for Alfred turned out to be overly humorous, and I love how I turned out, but the only two song I got for Arthur are REALLY depressing no matter how I put them. Though I do think that both songs fit him perfectly, I can't get past 15 seconds with out freaking out over how things contrast each other.**

**I was just wondering if it would be too much to ask if you had any ideas for a humorous song for Iggy. I realize that may come across a little rude, but I thought it might be kinda a bummer to go from Alfred being his insane humorous self to having Artie making the world cry. **

**If you don't want to, I actually had a few ideas, or I could just do the sad version. **

**It's your choice, I'm just the admin. Tell me your opinion plz **


	19. I ACTUALLY FINISHED, YOLO!

**Hey guys! Long time no yolo.**

_**Danny got lazy**_

**I did not, I was sick. Anyway, I managed to do all of my promises, so it's just the links to everything this time. (remove spaces)**

**The Video! www. you tube watch?v= H1tjrx0z GAI&feature=you tu. be**

**Cross Dressing Nations! danellesepthon .deviant art art /Fem- US -and- England -38873 7299**

_The reviews will be answered in a new chapter that will be up soon._

**I'm starting my freshman year of highschool in a week, so I'm a little busy and I don't want to write stressed. So until next time YOLO! **

**...**

**Speaking of which, everyone's home work is to watch this. It reminded me I have a blog XD **

** www. you tube watch? v= z5Otl a515 7c**


End file.
